Merc Love
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Rose Wilson was going to have a good summer break. Too bad that she's going to have to deal with a bodyguard in her life. Now she has to deal with the Jaded Hunter, world class mercenary. DCxMarvel crossover.
1. The Bodyguard

**I now present you another action packed story that I have been circling for a year by now. This is a DC/Marvel crossover and this Garfield Logan is a mercenary, who was hired to protect Rose Wilson from enemies of her father.**

**I do not own BB, Rose, or anything else that belongs to DC, Marvel, and anything else.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 1: The Bodyguard.

It was the beginning of an exciting summer. The Portland School for Girls has ended it's semester as all of the female students went out to go spend summertime elsewhere for the summer.

One particular female student was a 16-years-old girl with silver hair, pink skin, blue eyes, and wears her blue jacket with a white shirt, and blue short skirt, white long socks, and blue shoes stands to wait for her limosuine. Her name was Rose Wilson, daughter of her secretive father, Slade Wilson.

The limosuine stops at where Rose is as her butler, Wintergreen, opens the door for her. "Ready for the summer, Ms. Wilson?"

"Yes, Wintergreen." Rose replied as she gets inside the limo as her butler drives towards her home. Rose has never seen her father for a while, nor is she aware of what her father's business practice was. As long as she gets good grades and good school life, she couldn't care less.

"Have any thoughts of what you're gonna do for the summer, Rosaline?" Wintergreen asked her as he looks at the road.

"Nothing much." Rose replied as she looks out their window. _'Maybe I can take a trip to New York? I've always wanted to go there.'_ She thought. Rose always wanted to go to New York since it attracts a lot of attention because it's considered the capital superhero community of the world. _'Batman, Spider-Man, and the Avengers are an interesting group.'_

It was her dream to visit New York one day. It all started with her last trip when she was a little girl. Her father first brought her there along with her brothers, Joey and Grant, as they see the sights. That was before New York had to suffer alien invasions, giant spiders, and time wars.

"We're home, Ms. Wilson." Wintergreen told her as Rose opens the limo door for herself as she enters the large, white mansion.

But what she saw when she entered the house surprised and caused her to blush before fear set in. On the stairs before her sat a blond boy around her age, wearing a black tank top and cargo jeans, but what caused her to feel fear was the guns and knifes she saw on his person and set out beside him. She froze as the the front door was closed behind her by her trusted uncle/butler Wintergreen. With Wintergreen in the room the silver haired girl felt loads better and didn't fear because the strongly built butler kept a couple hand guns on his person as well.

Hearing the door close and the familiar scent of the butler he met earlier the blond looked up to see his stone cold green eyes on a blond girl who he assumed was the girl he was hired to protect and the butler behind him.

"Good afternoon, Hunter." Wintergreen greeted the young man.

"Afternoon, Winter." Hunter greeted in return and the shy girl almost fainted when her blue eyes and his green ones locked for half a second.

"Wintergreen... w-who is that?" Rose asked the butler as she forced her eyes to her shoes.

"This is your father's new employee and your new bodyguard, Ms. Wilson." Wintergreen answered as he kept his face blank and so did the blond boy.

"B-Bodyguard? I don't need a bodyguard." Rose objected but was ignored.

"It is too late for that Ms. Wilson." The blond stood up and put his weapons away. "Your father already made the contract and I won't leave until fired, the job is complete or the contract is cancelled by your father. Your father made some dangerous business rivals."

"My father is a big game hunter! What kind of rival could he possibly have!?" Rose franticly demanded from the blond who looked unphased.

"People can do anything Ms. Wilson, names the Jade Hunter for your information." Hunter replied as he ignored the question.

"Answer the question!" Rose demands as she marches towards this so-called bodyguard. "Tell me who are the rivals!?"

"It's none of your concern as long as I'm around, Ms. Wilson." Hunter told her just as Rose guts him with her knee, causing him to wince in pain.

"Tsh, some bodyguard you turn out to be!" Rose sneered. "You can't even beat me! A twelve-times champion of martial arts, 6th degree black belt! Daddy needs to choose to someone else to protect me, but I have Wintergreen to do that job."

"Thank you, Ms. Wilson." Wintergreen replied as he watch the young Mistress march up to her room. "I am so sorry, Mr. Hunter. She takes it from her father's side."

"I hear." Hunter replied as he rubs his stomach. "But I'm sure in due time, she'll learn to like me. I'm a cool guy to hang after all."

"I suppose so." Wintergreen replied with a shrug.

/

"Dumb bodyguard." Rose grumbles as she lay on her bed of her room, as she opens her cellphone to check up any text. "What reason does my father have for hiring some chump?"

"To protect you, of course." said Hunter as he appeared out of nowhere as her close the window. "You shouldn't have your windows open like that. Potential assassins will either snipe, break-in, or jump in to kill you."

"Gah!" Rose screams in surprised as she glares at the blond. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Doing my job, keep you safe from any harm." Hunter replied as he notice the closet as he walks towards it and opens it. He checks inside which makes Rose angry as he comments. "Yep, all clear. Nothing but dresses and clothes."

"GET OUT OF MY CLOSET!" Rose shouts as she hits Hunter in the head as he fell onto the floor. "What kind of mercenary checks inside a girl's closet!?"

"To make sure there aren't any bad guys." he states as he sense the anger coming from the girl.

Rose attacked but she suddenly found herself face first on her carpet and her bodyguard sitting on her back with a sly grin on his face. The girl couldn't even fathom how he did it but somehow he moved with such speed that she never even saw it coming, his counterattack. It was then that she saw the claws on his hands that were by her face.

_'Claws? What is he?'_ Rose thought in dread as she was able to turn her head enough to see his grin and what looked like fangs in his smile. _'How didn't I notice those before?'_

"You want to try that again?" Hunter smugly asked as he allowed just that emotion to show. "I wouldn't mind getting you on your back this time."

Rose blushed heavily and silently cursed the boy as she mumbled something that she was sure that he couldn't hear. "Fucker."

"That wasn't polite." Hunter pointed out as he got off and handed the girl his hand.

"I can pick myself up, you know." Rose retorts as she gets herself up and walks out of her room. "If you need me, I'm going to the kitchen to make me a snack."

"Don't you have a butler for that?" he asked sarcastically, knowing that Wintergreen would make her one.

"I'm fine on making stuff on my own." she told him as she walks out from him.

_'What a strange girl.'_ he thought as he notice a magazine page laying on the floor as he picks it up as it shows a catelog of New York's heroes, Iron-Man and Spiderman fighting Living Laser. _'New York, takes me way back.'_

He then sense a rush from outside of the window as he turns around and spots a shadowy figure mid second before it disappeared. _'So it begins.'_

/

Rose makes herself a PB&amp;J sandwich as she grumbles to herself in getting herself to lose by Hunter.

_'Who does he think he is? Thinking he can boss me around? He got lucky pinning me down.'_ she rants in her mind as she remembers the claws he has. _'Still, why does he have claws? Did he let them grow or something? There's no possibility that someone like him has claws.'_

"Penny for your thoughts, Ms. Wilson?" asked Wintergreen as he steps forward towards the kitchen. "You should've asked me to make you a snack, Ms. Wilson."

"That's okay, Wintergreen. I didn't want to make you do things for me all the time." she replied. "I don't get why dad would send in some bodyguard for me, when I have you."

"Regardless of your father's decision, the Jade Hunter is the best there is." Wintergreen states. "From what I hear, he would never fail, and always get the job done. Why, I've heard that when he was hired by an organization, he took down 50 criminal organization members, without using any his weapons."

"Why would he need to with claws like those. And that speed." Rose mumbled in destain for her bodyguard. "What kind of freak is he."

"Rosaline I will not tolorate such behavor!" Wintergreen scolded the young lady. "He may have claws but that does not make him a freak."

"Yes Wintergreen." Rose respond in shame of her actions.

/

"Hehehehe, target is inside the home." said a sinister man in the shadows observes the girl. "Soon, you'll be in my grasp."

/

After eating her lunch, Rose decides to go outside for a while. She went to the backyard as she spots Hunter holding his binoculars to look around.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Checking for any threat detecting." he replied while not looking at the girl. "You can't trust anyone and anything that'll be after you."

"Like what, the birds?" Rose asked sarcastically as she roll her eyes.

"Some birds are trained to kill, ever heard of Oswald Copplebot, aka the Penguin? Well known bird trainer trained to steal and kill." he states.

"Whatever." Rose said as she notice the alarming expression Hunter has on his face, as he brings out his kunai knife and throws it at the target.

The knife hits, right between the legs of a terrified squirrel carrying it's nuts. The horrified squirrel grabs it's nuts and climb up the tree.

"Damn, I was aiming for the nuts." he comments.

"You could've killed that poor squirrel!" Rose barked in baffled at her bodyguard. _'Is this guy insane!?'_

"Yeah, so?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone. "That squirrel could've been mind controlled to attack you."

"And who would do something that crazy!?" Rose questions.

"Dr. Octopus, Dr. Psycho, AIM, Ultra-Humanite, Toyman..." he listed.

_'Correction, he's double insane.'_ Rose thought as she walks away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business." Rose snarled as she turns her back from him.

"It's my business to know where you go." Hunter said as he cross his arms. "You can't just go out without your bodyguard."

"I'm fine on my own." Rose told him. "Besides, I don't need you to protect me."

"Why, ya don't want to be seen hanging out with a freak." Hunter comments which got Rose to stop walking. "You know, your father has reasons to hire me to protect you. You have no idea what kind of enemies lurk around here gunning for you."

_'Great, he heard what I was said earlier.'_ Rose thought as she felt regretful on what she said.

"But then again, acting like a total spoiled rich kid makes you think you're better than everybody." Hunter rants as he was met with a smack across the face. He looks at the girl and notice how angry she is.

"Shut up! I don't need you, or anyone else to protect me!" Rose declared. "I can take a hint, if you don't like me, fine! Tell dad that you can't do a good job on protecting me!" as she yelled, she rush back into the house as Hunter is left with a red slap mark on his face.

/

"Idiot!" Rose shouts as she grabs her purse and wears her boots. "What does that creep know? I bet he's only protecting me for the money! Calling me a rich spoiled brat, who does he thinks he is!?" she yelled as she kicks the wall, unknown of the villain watching her is about to ambush her.

A mechanical tentacle sneaks up behind her as Rose saw the shadow of it as before she could scream, the metal arm wraps around her mouth, as she struggles to get it off of her.

"It's no use, missy." said a man with black greasy hair, goggles, sickening skin, and wears a hazmat bodysuit with four mechanical long arms appears out of the window as he looks at the girl. "Rose Wilson, what a pleasant surprise to meet you."

"Who are you!?" Rose demands as she struggles to get free from the psychotic man.

"Dr. Octopus, the man who fought Spiderman?" Dr. Octopus answered. "How can you not have heard of me!? I'm a world class dangerous criminal!"

"Rosaline!" Shout Wintergreen as he burst in the room with the gun. "Unhand her, Octavious!" He demands as he has been swatted away by the mechanical arms.

"Haha! Fool! I won't give up on the daughter of Slade!" Dr. Ock states.

'Father?' Rose thought as she manage to speak. "What are you saying, tentacle-freak!?"

"Oh, looks like this little girl doesn't know about her father's work." Dr. Octopus cruelly chuckled as he hears someone spoke.

"Hey." Hunter spoke as the villain turns to Hunter. "Drop the girl, and no one gets hurt, squid face."

"Squid face!? Don't play hero with me, ingrate!" Dr. Octopus shouts angrily as he orders one tentacle arm to charge towards the bodyguard, pushing him out of the way.

"Hunter!" Rose cried out as she's being dragged out of the house as she gave the seemingly unconscious blond a look _'I'm sorry.'_

/

At an abandon warehouse where no one around, Dr. Octopus comes in as he throws the tied up Rose to the cold floor. "Welcome to my warehouse."

"Let me go!" Rose demands as she looks around and spots other five rich girls tied and unconscious. "W-what is this?"

"Oh, I believe an answer is in order." Doc Ock replied as he grins evilly. "You see, I've been having a low budget and I need some ransom money, and what good is ransom money is to kidnap daughters of well known businessmen! That way, they'll see their daughters with me, they'll give me money."

"You...you bastard!" Rose barks as she kicks the doctor which makes him angry.

"You little bitch." Dr. Octopus sneered as one of his mechanical arms charges at Rose, wrapping around her waist and picks her up. "You damn bitch, I was gonna let you live if you learn to behave, but now you lost your chance!"

"Typical Ock." A voice rang out through the building. "Can't get any on his own so he has to ransom little princesses."

"Who's there!?" Ock barked as he held one of his dagger arms up to the throat of the girl.

"Me! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" The voice responded in a steriotypical fashion. "Here to save the day!"

"Spider-Man doesn't sound like that! And besides he would already be in the open and acting like a fool!" Ock objected in irritation.

"What, ain't you ever heard of a cold before?" The voice asksd before a unknown force broke of the of arms that was threatening the girl and kicked his back and he was sent to the floor.

The frighten Rose looks up to her savior. It was Hunter, holding her in his arms as he sets her on her feet. "You okay, Rose?" he asked as she nodded yes. "Good. Free the other girls, Wintergreen has already called reinforcements to pick them up."

"You...you think you can stop me!? I am Dr. Otto Octavious! The smartest man of the world!" Dr. Octopus states as he has his mechanical arms to charge at Hunter, as he grabs two of them as he holds them reaching from his face as the claws spins like fans. "I'll chop you up to bits for trying to play hero."

"Funny thing to say, but I'm not a hero." Hunter states as he smirk as he shows his fangs. "I'm more than you ever think what I am."

_'Fangs? Why is he showing his fangs?'_ Rose asked himself as she notice the mercenary's ears starting to point up. _'His ears!'_

Dr. Octopus suddenly felt something odd about his opponent, as his tendrils soon is being pulled by Hunter as the bodyguard unleash his claws and scratch the doctor across the face. "AAAAHHH! My face!"

"It will be more than just your face, Otto." Hunter growled as he dodges one of Dr. Octopus's metal arms. "I wonder how on Earth did Spider-Man get a pathetic excuse of an enemy like you."

"SHUT UP, I AM SUPERIOR THAN YOU!" Dr. Ock shouts as he sees Hunter jumps up in the air and gives Octavious a kick in the face. "Alright, you gave me no choice!" he said as his tendrils starts charging electricity. "Thanks to some upgrades from my old pal Dr. Light, my extra arms will shock you until you're fried!"

_'Then it looks like I'll have to finish him off.'_ he thought as a green aura surrounds him. Something animalistic inside of him emerges as the electric arms charges towards him. There was a huge static electricity spark as Dr. Octopus grins that he thought he had finished him off, just as Rose stared in horror.

"Finally, he's dead!" Dr. Ock shouts as he laughs evilly as he is over confident of his work. He did not notice that Hunter was behind him as his appearance looks different. Furry arms and legs, dog-like ears, a tail, and a black nose.

His skin is also noticeably green.

_'Time to show Rose why I'm called the Jaded Hunter.'_ Hunter thought as he taps onto Otto's shoulder as the doctor turns around and saw the green, furry man grinning at him. "You're really not so cut out on this, are you Otto?"

"Do not speak, insect." Ock snarled as he shot two arms at the man, but he caught them and broke them with ease. "No!"

"Canine." Hunter smirked before pouncing on the man and pinning him to the floor. "But I understand how you didn't know that. All these years ole Spidy hitting that nead must have had some side affects."

"Did you just insult my intelligence?" Ock growled as he used his last arm to kill the man, but only suceeded in having it broken before his eyes.

Getting off the man the green skin bodyguard turned back to his tanned complexion and walked over to his client. "You did attack me with one arm when I can clearly destroy two at the same time with superior speed and strength so... yeah I guess you can say that." He told the villian before reaching the girl and looked at her with his cold eyes. "Need help?"

"Shouldn't you finish him?" Rose asked as she took the hand.

"He lost his arms so there is no reason to. Nothing but a mere human." Hunter dismissed.

/

The SWAT team came later as they arrested Dr. Octopus for kidnappings, and for not paying his hotel bills. Turns out the doctor was on vacation from New York and has been skipping out payment from hotels, restaurants, and movie theaters that played foreign movies. Now Otto will be sentence to SHIELD imprisonment.

Rose, wearing a blanket around her, watch as she sees the girls reuniting with their parents. This made the girl a little jealous inside seeing all of those girls with their wealthy parents as she starts to miss seeing her father, and her mother.

It was then she felt a cold metal can on her face as she turns and see Hunter holding a can of soda to her. "Wintergreen said that you like Dr. Pepper." he states as Rose grabs it from his hand.

"Thank you." Rose replied as she opens the top and drinks her soda. She notice how Hunter has been giving her a cold stare as she recalls for what she said. "Hey, Hunter."

"Yeah?" he asked as he lit his cigarette.

"I'm...sorry for what I said before." she replied as she looks down in shame.

"What, about the freak comment you said? I'm over it." he replied, though it was a lie.

Rose stiffens as she stands up and face him. "Well...I suppose that there should be some gratitude for rescuing me. Don't get me wrong, I still don't want you around. I know a good restaurant with delicious food we can get."

"Well no matter what, you're stuck with me." Hunter told her as he roll his eyes. "But I'll accept your offer, but I'm paying."

"No, I'm paying for the food." Rose insist. "It's the least to award my bodyguard."

"But I can pay for my own food." He retorts. "I don't need some kid to pay for me."

"Who are you calling a kid!? We're practically the same age!" Rose rants as the two continues to argue just as Wintergreen came and watch them argue.

_'Just like children.'_ Wintergreen thought as he wonders where his master is.

/

Watching the scene from afar, a black haired girl in a green kimono watch the snow haired girl arguing with the blond man that she knew too well.

"So, the Jade Hunter is protecting some rich girl." She snarled as she breaks her binoculars. "I'll make sure that you and I are truly meant to be."

**/**

**Hope you like the first chapter. So yeah, this will start with Hunter and Rose having a rocky start. For those who can guess who is this mystery girl at the end, internet cookies for you.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Space Needle

**I do not own BB, Rose, or anything else that belongs to DC or Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 2: Space Needle

_The sun shines on the sandy beaches of the penthouse._

_Standing at the balcony, the blond mercenary stood along side a girl next to him as they view the sunset together._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said as she looks at him with a kind smile. _

_"It is with you in it." The mercenary replied._

_"Hey."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you ever wish that things like this would last forever?" she said as the mercenary felt bliss when he's around her. If only she would be around for him much longer._

_Dream Ends._

Hunter gasp as he shot up from his bed of the room he's be sleeping in. He looks at the clock as it is three in the morning. He has been having that dream again. But now that he's awake, he has some work to do.

"Well, time to get to work." he said as he gets up from his bed as he heads out to the door.

/

Laying on her bed, Rose Wilson snores as her alarm clock plays a Carrie Underwood song. She knocks her clock off of her nightstand as she she gets up, stretches out, and yawns. She then notice something different about her room as she sees her alarm clock covered in rubber protection. She gets out of the covers, revealing her black tank top and shorts as she steps on the floor and notice the walls in her room and her stuff are all safe-proof.

"What the-? Why is my room safe-proofed!?" she asked herself as she has one person in mind. "Hunter." She grits her teeth.

/

It turns out Hunter didn't just safe proofed her room, he safe proofed the _entire house._

"Why is the entire house safe proofed!?" Rose growled at her bodyguard.

"Good morning to you too, Rosaline." Hunter replied as he sips his decaf coffee. "Love what I did to the place? Now you're safe from any danger."

"Danger? You've turned the windows plastic and bulletproof, replaced the utensils with plastic ones, and you've basically turned everything in the house plastic!" Rose growled as Hunter is unfazed.

"I am hired to protect you from anything or anyone that can harm you. Just some necessary precautions should be in order." Hunter states as he reads the news from his tablet that shows a picture of the female Whiplash fighting Iron Man. _'Man, that Whiplash is hot.'_

"Can't you un-safe proof the house!?" Rose asked.

"Only if Wintergreen said so." Hunter replied as he drinks his coffee.

"AAuuugh." Rose grunts as she walks through the matt of the floor as she picks up the safe proof remote as she turns on the safe proof TV.

_"Greetings, tired of sitting around the house, doing nothing?"_ the man on the TV asked as Rose nodded. _"Than what you need is a time away from home and head on down to Seattle at the Space Needle. Over there is where the famous Ray Palmer of Palmer Technologies always come and visit. Be there for the fine dining."_

"The Space Needle? I want to go there." Rose said as she wants to get out of this safe proofed house.

"Than why don't we go?" Hunter replied as Rose grimaced of having him accompany her.

"No need. I can go by mysel-" Rose replied before a scratching noise cut her off.

"Where you go, I go. And besides your father pays me to protect you, not be your little bitch and do what you say." Hunter cuts off as he placed his claws away. "Get dressed; we're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Whatever." Rose scuffed as she left the room.

"Annoying girl." Hunter snarled to himself before he signed. "What do you want?"

"She is an interesting one. Don't you think?" A pale woman asked the tanned man as she carries an umbrella and wore all black.

"Don't even think about it." Hunter objected.

"What?" The pale woman asked with a pout.

"You always do this." Hunter sighed. "You always try to hook me up."

"I do not." The woman pouted with puppy eyes.

"Dee... I'm warning you." Hunter told the woman.

"Oh come on, if this is about the time with Jade-" Dee said as she trailed off.

"No, it isn't." Hunter replied as he has to make a note to make sure he has made security measures to make sure _she_ doesn't come in.

"Oh, well I'm just gonna leave you be." Dee told him as she starts to disappear. "Oh, and Hunter? Go easy on her. At least try to get along with her."

"Whatever." Hunter respond as the woman disappears from view as Rose walk back downstairs wearing a black sweater and blue short skirt with black boots as she carries her purse. "We're taking my car, Wintergreen is having the limo checked out."

"Fine." Rose muttered as they head out to the car.

/

Rose wouldn't admit it, but Hunter's car is amazing.

An emerald, chevy camaro with a green tiger head as the side of the door has the words "Beast Machine" on it with black lines on the hood.

"Stop oogling Marie and get in." Hunter told her as he gets in the drivers seat as Rose gets in the seat next to him.

As Rose sits, she felt something on the seat as she grabs it as she gave a baffling look. "Super-Babes Calender? Really?" she questions.

"Just put it on the back." Hunter told her as he sees her checking his calendar.

"You have She-Hulk, Spider-Woman and Zatanna in hearts." she states as she threw the calendar out back. "Men."

"I wouldn't judge if I were you princess." Hunter replied with obvious sarcasim. "Women do the same exact thing."

"No we do not!" Rose objected.

"Yes they do!" Hunter insisted.

"Well I Don't!" Rose huffed.

"Prude." Hunter commented.

"I'm not a prude!" Rose retorts. "I attend an all girls school, so there aren't any cute guys there."

"Don't they have male teachers for you to ogle?" Hunter asked as he starts his car.

"What part of 'all girls school' don't you understand?" Rose asked as Hunter now realizes that the school Rose attends to is an _all_ female school. No men what so ever.

"Weird prep school." he muttered as he drives to the Space Needle.

/

The two made it to the Space Needle in Seattle as Hunter and Rose enters the elevator as they made it to the top floor. Once there, they go to the receptionists.

"Good evening, how may I have service?" the waiter asked as Rose place her card.

"Dinner for two." Rose respond as the waiter smirk.

"Oh, a date between the lovely couple, right?" he asked as the two look startled by the man's assumption.

"No, we're not dating. I'm her chaperone." Hunter told him which made Rose's eye twitch.

_'Chaperone!?'_ she thought as she pops a vein.

"Very well, follow me to your table." the waiter said as he leads the two to their table next to the window. "There will be another waiter or waitress serving you on the way." he said as he leaves the two at the table.

"Wow, perfect view of Seattle." Hunter comments as he looks at the view, as well as Rose who looks out the city as well. "Too bad it can't compete with New York."

This peaked Rose with interest as she asked. "You've been to New York?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked her.

"I always want to go to New York." Rose replied as she felt nostalgic. "I remember my dad used to bring me and my brothers there when I was little." _'Why am I telling this to this jerkwad?'_

"Really?" Hunter mused as he place his hands behind the back of his head. "New York's now the capital of superheroes." he comments as he sees a redheaded sexy waitress as she held a notepad.

"Hi, my name is Leeann, and I'll be your waitress." Leeann said as she shows a flirty smile on her face. "What can I get for you two?"

"A Diet Coke, miss." Hunter replied as he smiles at the woman as the waitress smiles back, much to Rose's dismay.

"Sprite." Rose muttered as Leeann writes their order.

"Your drinks will be up, okay?" Leeann told as she walks away to get their drinks.

"She's a nice woman." Hunter comments as he notice Rose looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied as she looks out the window. _'Womanizer.'_

"You're not jealous are you?" Hunter teases the girl who only narrowed her eyes.

"As if. You are my 'bodyguard' so act like it instead of flirting with every woman you meet." Rose replied to the green eyed man.

"Did I miss something?" Hunter inquired in confusion. "The only woman who showed up was Leeann? And I was not flirting with her."

"Exactly! You flirted with every woman who we came upon! And you remembered her name? Talk about flirting." Rose growled at her bodyguard.

"Hey, I ain't no Tony Stark or Bruce Wayne. So cut me some slack." Hunter told her as he lean on his seat.

"Saids the guy who has a thing for women with thunder thighs, bubble butts and fishnets." Rose retorts.

"Hmm, don't tell me...you're jealous because of the body shape?" Hunter asked as he sees the pissed off girl.

"Nothing's wrong with my body! My breast are perky, aren't they!?" Rose shouts which brought the attention to some customers, as Leeann just came back with the drinks. Now Rose felt embarrassed.

"Here's your drinks." Leeann said as she hands them their drinks.

"Thank you, Leeann." Hunter replied as he grabs his glass of diet coke as he drinks it. "Delicious." He comments as suddenly, out of nowhere, his head fell face first on the table, knocked out.

"Hunter!?" Rose exclaimed as she looks at her bodyguard worryingly.

"Oh my, he must've dozed off." Leeann said as she pulls a whip from behind as she uses the whip to bind Rose. "Looks like I got you now, brat."

"W-what the hell!?" Rose stammers as Leeann grabs her and lifts her over the shoulder. "Hey, let me go! Help me!" She cried out as She is carried away as she saw Hunter's sleeping form.

"Hmhm, looks like I got the prize." Leeann states as she hides from the security chasing her as she takes off her waitress outfit, revealing her outfit consist of a domino mask, black leather top, and black bikini bottoms. "Whiplash wins again."

"I'm being kidnapped by a dominatrix nut!?" Rose exclaimed in baffled manner.

"I'm not a dominatrix, I'm a villain." Whiplash states as she heads outside of the Space Needle. "Looks like I'll have to contact my ride from here."

"Let me go!" Rose demands as she struggles from Whiplash grip, only to earn a spank. "Hey!"

"Naughty, naughty." Whiplash sang as she grips Rose's butt while holding the girl on her shoulder. "If you behave, I might have you as my little slave."

_'Crap.'_ Rose thought as she struggles some more. _'Where are you, Hunter!?'_

"So it is you, Leeann Morgan, aka Whiplash." Spoke a voice as Whiplash looks around as an animalistic growl.

"Who's there?" Whiplash demands as he brings out her electric whip. "Whoever you are, come on out."

"What's up." The voice belonged to a blond male with emerald green eyes that were as cold as space. "How about you let the perky girl go... and I will only hurt you a little." He smiled as he retrieved a knife from his back pocket and extended it. "I'd hate to damage such a pretty face and especially when she is dressed up for the night of fun." The blond purred.

"You couldn't handle me." Whiplash smirks triumphantly as she went to whip the man and cut his cheek. "TRY something and you will suffer." She warned, but to her surprise the man moaned.

"Ooooh baby, that felt good." Hunter smirked as he touched the cut. "Wanna try it again."

Don't mock me!" Whiplash screamed as she tried to whip the man, but he cut it as it came to his face. "My turn to cut something. Hope you like to be dominated."

"Wait, cut something!? Um, can I get down now!?" Rose asked as she is put down only for Whiplash to use her as a shield.

"Try to cut me, and she ends up getting cut." Whiplash chuckled as she rubs her hand on Rose's face. "Just try to cut me without cutting her."

"Oh really?" Hunter smirk as green aura flow through him again, this time, green stripes appeared around his body as his eyes changed into the eyes of the tiger as well as his ears, and fangs. "Tiger mode, I love this form."

"You're not seriously gonna try to cut her and not me?" Rose asked as she sees Hunter charging towards them. "You are! I'm good as dead!"

Hunter extends his tiger claws as he jumps up and did a swipe of his claws. Rose closed her eyes as she felt nothing, but hears Whiplash gasped as the dominatrix woman finds herself scratched all over her body.

"You...damn...sadist." Whiplash moans as she falls down on the floor, bleeding from the cuts as she lets go of the unharmed Rose.

"Well..." Hunter starts to change back as he looks at the shocked Rose. "You didn't wet your panties, have you Rose?"

"Fuck you." Rose growled as she pushed the man away.

"You're welcomed." Hunter signed in annoyance. _'I could have sworn I cut her clothes.'_ He thought in confusion before whatever was holding the clothes together left and the clothes on the girl fell to the floor in shreds. _'There it is!'_ He snickered to himself.

"My clothes!" Rose screeched as she covered her underwear with her arms, hands and knee. "What did you do!? Stop laughing!" She screamed at her bodyguard who was snickering.

"Bittys!" Hunter laughed at his client's cup size.

"B's aren't that small!" Rose yelled.

"Come on, there's some clothes at the gift shop." Hunter told her.

"I'm not going out there, half naked!" Rose yelled at him as she has no choice but to follow him.

"Oh, and Rose." Hunter spoke.

"What?" She growled.

"You have a nice ass and good set of legs yourself." He comments as the snow haired girl fumed.

/

Back at home, Rose lay on her bed, with her spare clothes on as she hides under the covers in embarrassment. This was not her day.

_'Why, why did he shredded my clothes!?'_ Rose asked herself as she hears her door opened.

"Hey, Wintergreen drew you a bath and-" Hunter was interrupted as Rose shot up from her bed glaring and pouting at him.

"Do you have any sensitivity for a girl's feelings when you shred her clothes off!" Rose yelled at him as she buries her face on the pillow.

"Oh come on, not like no one saw." Hunter said as he hears her groan. He sigh as he pinch the bridge of his nose. "Okay, sorry for shredding your clothes. If it makes you feel better, I'll...take you to somewhere nice. Just stop crying, alright?"

"I'm not crying." Rose muffled in her pillow.

_'What do I do to make this girl to feel better?'_ Hunter asked himself as he rubs his head. He then got a michievious smirk as he walks towards the girl as he brings her up from her bed as he pokes her sides. "Get up, Rose and take your bath."

"Stop it!" She told him as she laughs as he pokes her sides. "Stop poking me!" She orders as she gets up and push him, as she heads for her bath. "Jerk."

"Your welcome." Hunter yells as he sigh in frustration.

/

Rose lay in the water of her huge bathtub as she wash her legs. She is still thinking of how much reckless Hunter is for saving her from that dominatrix villain, but is relief that she's been saved...again.

"He's such a reckless guy who takes too many risk." Rose muttered to herself as she continues to wash herself. "But despite all of that, at least he didn't kill me. Guess he's not that bad of a guy." She adds as she dips herself in the bath water as she sigh.

"He's still a asshole for what he did to my clothes." She muttered.

/

"Did anything happen today?" Wintergreen asked as the young lady came home in poor clothes.

"She got attacked. The attacker kind of ripped her clothes." Hunter annswered. "Why didn't Wilson ever teach his daughter how to fight?" He asked.

"You remember Grant?" Wintergreen inquired.

"Yeah. Tough what happened to the kid." Hunter signed. "Damn Teen Titans."

"Grant was always a reckless boy, wanting to be in the family business." Wintergreen comments as he sips his tea. "It's sad that he lost his life to them. That's why Master Slade never want to have Rose and Joey in the family business. Too much bloodshed happens in this family."

"A lot of innocent people always get involved in the cross fires of the battles between good and evil. That's why I stayed on the neutral side." Hunter said as he remembers the last job he had a year ago which caused a tragedy on one of his clients. "But besides, Rose won't make it in this kind of lifestyle. As long as we don't run into some paranoid hero with an agenda against Slade."

"You do realized that saying that will bite you in the ass someday?" Wintergreen asked as he somehow knew this will go overboard soon.

"Hmm... I guess that might happen." Hunter shrugged. "But I can handle it."

"I hope so." Wintergreen nodded his head. "When will the young mistress be out. Where are you even going?"

"Who knows, Bill." Hunter said as he drinks his soda. "Who knows."

/

"Tomorrow I shall strike." The masked girl said as she stand on a tree with her binoculars as she watch Hunter, and then Rose. "Soon, Hunter, you shall belong to me."

**/**

**Rose: I always feel like somebody's watching me, and I have no privacy~!**

**Hunter: I have many eyes around the house, as a bodyguard it's my-(gets hit with a mallet)**

**Rose: That's for checking me out, perv!**

**Wintergreen: Kids these days.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. The Cat's out of the Shopping Bag

**I do not own BB, Rose, or anything else that belongs to DC or Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 3: Cat's out of the Shopping Bag:

"So, why am I taking you to the mall, again?" Hunter asked as he is driving through traffic as he is taking Rose to the mall for shopping. The platinum blond girl was looking out the car window to see many cars going through.

"Because, I need to buy me some new clothes to wear since the other ones were shredded no thank to you!" Rose answered as her eye twitched.

"I said I was sorry." He chuckled as Rose hits him in the arm.

"Just for that, you'll be paying for my new clothes!" Rose told him as she cross her arms.

"I am not gonna waste my money on your clothes!" He yelled as he sees her picking up his calendar. "What are you doing?"

"Pay for my clothes, and I'll draw mustaches on this permanent marker." Rose threatens with an evil smile as she flips over the calendar. "Ooh, maybe I should draw a mustache on Ms. March: Zatanna."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hunter yelled as he hears cars honking on him as he flips the bird at them. "Suck it, assholes!"

"Road rage, much?" Rose asked as she's about to scribble on Zatanna's face on the calendar, but Hunter stops her.

"Fine! I'll...pay for your new clothes." Hunter grumbled as he sees an opening. _'Finally.'_

"And my food." Rose smirked as she puts the calendar down.

"Whatever." He grumbled again as he heads for the exit to the mall.

/

As they made it to the mall, Hunter and Rose walk through the mall as Hunter is behind Rose so he can watch over her.

"So, where to go, princess?" Hunter asked as he has his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to JC Penneys to try on some sample perfumes." Rose told him as she skips along to go to JC Penneys.

"Hey, stay close to your bodyguard!" Hunter barked as he chases after her as Rose speed walk away from him.

"Catch me if you can!" Rose laughed as she playfully sticks her tongue out at him.

Hunter narrowed his eyes and growled at the girl who was not only putting herself in severe danger, but was also making his job more difficult. _'You little brat.'_ He thought as he started to run after the girl. But not superhuman speed, but just slightly faster than her. _'When I get my hands on you.'_

/

_'Are they... chasing each other across the mall?'_ Jade asked herself as she watched from the shadows, but unfortunately she couldn't hear them talk._ 'But Garfield does look angry. Maybe the girl is a bitch?'_

"Hey there cutie. Wanna go to my truck and fuc-" some random guy greeted the assassin before she instantly broke a finger and knocked him out before setting him down before any key noticed.

_'Scum.'_ Jade thought as she gave chase.

/

"I think I lost him." Rose said as she smirks. "Well, better enjoy this time of freedom while it last."

As she travels through the clothing department she is confronted by an Oriental girl at her age wearing glasses and tied her hair into a bun as she's in uniform. "Anything you like, ma'am?" She asked as she pretends to smile.

"I'm fine, ma'am." Rose replied as she spots Jade holding a bottle of perfume. "Mind if I try some?"

"Yep." Jade replied as she spray the perfume infront of Rose as the blond coughs from breathing it.

"Why didn't-cough cough-you spray it-cough-on my chest or something?" Rose asked as she coughs out of the perfume.

"Oh, I sorry. I new employee." Jade replied as she pretends to smile sweetly and using broken English. "Let me help you get water."_ 'Lets see how a girl like you wormed her way into Hunter's heart!'_

"Oh, thank you so much." Rose said as she coughs up a little as they disappear, right where Hunter made it to the store.

"She was here!" Hunter deducted as he sniffs another presence. "Oh shit, she's here." he groans.

/

"So, where can I get some wat-" Rose felt a prick on her neck as she fell into Jade's arms.

"Gotcha!" Jade sand as she drags the unconscious girl to the shadows.

/

"Shit, shit, shit!" Hunter cursed as he looks around as his phone rings. He saw the caller ID as he gulps as he answers "Hello, Mr. Wilson."

**"Garfield, how is my daughter doing?"** Mr. Wilson asked as Hunter grew paled by the sound of the distorted voice.

"Oh um, we're at the mall. She's at the changing room changing some clothes on." he said as he hopes his contractor fell for the lie.

**"I see."** Slade spoke quietly. **"I hope she hasn't caused any trouble. She usually does that."**

"What, no. In fact she's an angel, plus I think she has a crush on me." he comments as he tries to calm down.

**"You better hope not, Logan."** Slade coldly replied over the phone. **"You are there to protect my little Angel, not to date her."**

"Whoa there, Willy!" Hunter responded with a frown. "It's not like that at all! To be honest I can't stand your daughter."

**"Do you now?"** Slade inquired.

"Yes! She had threatened to deface my precious calendar, and is making my job very difficult!" Hunter informed. "Can't stand her."

**"Isn't that calendar three years old?"** Slade questioned.

"What's your point?" Hunter replied in confusion.

Hunter can hear Slade sigh in annoyance over the phone. **"Look Logan, if this job is something you can't handle-"**

"No, no, I can do this, Mr. Wilson." Hunter reassured as he looks around for Rose. "Because I know I can keep your daughter safe from harm. So, how's arching the Titans?"

**"Doing well, Robin's more paranoid when I'm around."** Slade answered **"Got to go, important matters are at hand. Take care or my daughter, Mr. Logan."** Hunter hears his boss hang up the phone.

_'Alright, now to find Cheshire and Rose!'_ Hunter said as he smells where Cheshire took Rose.

/

Groaning from being knocked out, Rose Wilson opens her eyes as she finds herself in an empty place where she looks around and finds herself tied up as she lie on the floor, in her bra and underwear. "What the hell?!" She yelled.

"I see that you're awake." Cheshire steps towards the bound Rose as the masked girl eyed on her.

"W-who are you!" Rose demands as she struggles from her bindings. "What do you want?" She asked as she couldn't tell what the masked girl wants.

"You..." Cheshire brings out something from her pouch as Rose sees that she's carrying...a measurements tape. "I want to measure that body of yours and see why Hunter prefers to you." She sneered.

"W-what?" Rose asked in disbelief as Cheshire crouches down next to her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, hussie!" Cheshire growled as her face is closer to Rose's. "I don't know what you did to Hunter to get him to be with you, but I'll be the judge of what kind of girl are you!" Before Rose could reply Cheshire gags her with a sock. "Now, what cup size are you." Cheshire's hands pressed onto Rose's chest which makes the platinum blond angry. "B cups, but they're perky!"

_'Get your hands off of me!'_ Rose growled through her gag as she feels Cheshire feeling her up to her naval. _'Cold hands, stop picking on my belly button! That tickles!'_

"Your stomach is flat and athletic. But let's see how your legs are." Cheshire then sees the girl's long and well toned legs. "Not bad, but they can't compete with mine!" Cheshire claims as she shows Rose her outstretched leg in front of her as Rose sees a faded bite bite mark on her back thigh.

"Mhmmm-hmm." Rose muffled through her gag.

"Oh, this bite mark? Hunter gave it to me when we had a night of passion together." Cheshire brags as she remembers the sweet love she had with Hunter while on a contract mission in Philadelphia. "And from the looks of it, he didn't bite you yet, did he?" She asked as she glares at the girl. "But...what makes you so special!?"

_'That's what this is about!?'_ Rose thought as she continues to muffled to speak to Cheshire as the masked girl looks at her questionably.

"What? Trying to say something?" Cheshire asked as Rose nodded.

_'Un-gag me, you bitch!'_ Rose shouts as Cheshire tilts her head.

"Well, you don't have to explain things because you are nothing but a seducer!" Cheshire accused as she points at Rose. "I bet he's already did things to you like he does to me. But you will never have him because he's mine!"

"Oi, Jade."

The voice that makes the masked assassin swoons reach her ears as she turns around to see Hunter who just got out of the vents as he gives a dry look. "What are you doing to my client, Jade?" He asked as he sees the embarrassing position of Cheshire straddling onto Rose. _'This is...ridiculous.' _"I didn't know that you were bi."

"I'm not." Jade got off the white haired girl but have her a quick glare. "I'm just letting this temptress know that you are mine." She growled.

"Jade..." Hunter signed as he stepped towards the beautiful French/Vietnamese woman and brought her into an embrace where their foreheads touch and they look into each other's eyes with their lips just an inch apart. "Can you please not touch my client?"

"So you do care for her." Jade whispered accusingly as she would to do nothing more than move her lips the inch further and claim the lips that at one time explores her body all night long.

"She is a client; no more, no less." Hunter replied as he moved his lips just that much closer. "She is just a client, who's daddy I don"t want to piss off."

"Really?" Jade whispered as she moved her arms around the man's neck.

"Really." Hunter smiled lovingly and they almost kissed when they were interrupted.

"Hello!" Rose screamed in irritation. "I'm standing right here! And not in my clothes!"

"Jade, give her back her clothes." Hunter sighed in irritation at his client. "And you stop yelling."

"Then untie me!" Rose objected.

"Then shut up!" Hunter argued.

/

After that incident, Hunter and Rose sat at the food court with Jade(Cheshire) sat along with them, eating ramen noodles from the Chinese booth.

"So, how do you and Hunter knew each other?" Rose asked as she sips her drink.

"We met when we both were gonna assassinate a mafia boss from different contracts." Jade replied sweetly.

"You were hired by the League of Assassins as I was hired by the CIA to kill Rupert Thorn." Hunter states as he drinks his soda. "So, how's your daughter doing?"

"Liam's doing fine. Letting Roy and Garth watch over her while I'm gone, then my sister will watch over her next." Jade states as Rose choke on her drink.

"You have a daughter!?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Not mine if you're wondering." Hunter told her as he eats some sushi.

"Yeah, but the father was gay so it was more of a one-night stand." Jade states. "She's turning two next month so I'll have to visit her, soon."

"Aww two? That is such cute, isn't she." Hunter smiled fondly. "I'll make sure to get her a really cute doll or something."

"You can't give a two year old a doll. She could choke on the parts." Jade replied with a grateful tone. "Some pretty dressed will suffice."

"I can do that." Hunter agreed as his client watched on in shock and awe at the situation. "Just Roy better not try to get me into a threesome with him and Garth again."

"He really tried that?" Jade frowned and her inner jealousy was demanding a pound of flesh for his actions.

"Yeah, really awkward." Hunter answered. "Garth wasn't told about it, so he wasn't happy and words were said."

"I'm gonna have to talk with him." Jade said as she here's her pager beeps as she looks it up. "Crap. I gotta go, another contract job I have to do."

"Let me guess, Waller?" he asked.

"Fury." Cheshire replied. "Probably needs me to assassinate some crook again."

"Well, keep in touch, Jade." Hunter said as Jade pecks his lips as she brings her container of food with her.

"Bye, Hunter. Bye Hunter's mistress." Jade said as she waves at them, much to Rose's dismay.

"I AM NOT HIS MISTRESS!" Rose barked at the assassin who disappeared through the shoppers. "I can't believe that you dated that psycho."

"She's not a psycho." he defends. "She's just overly attached. I can't help it if I'm a hit with the ladies."

"Yeah, kidnapping me while tying me up and groping me doesn't sound psycho at all." Rose sarcastically replied as she felt tired. "I want to go home now."

"But we haven't picked you out some new clothes for you." Hunter states. "Why not go to that Old Navy store to buy something?"

"I guess, but I'm picking out one part of clothing." Rose replied as she finish her drink. "I was right after all."

"Right about what?" He asked her.

"You are a womanizer." she states with a sly smirk. "Wonder how many women you slept other than Jade."

"What makes you think I slept others than Jade?" Hunter inquires as he arch an eyebrow.

"You practically said so yourself." Rose remarked as she walked off.

Hunter sat there stunned as he started going through his sexual history and smirked before he ran to catch up with his client. _'Jade, Tatsu, Neena, Laura, Elektra, Betty, Jessica, Natasha, Scandal, Jinx.'_ He thought before he shuttered. _'Let's not forget Yuriko... never thought she would be such a sadist. I never would've thought that I'd enjoy it.'_

"Hey, you coming or just gonna stand there?" Rose asked as she waits for her bodyguard.

"Huh?" he asked as he shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm coming." he said as he catches up with the girl he's assigned to protect.

**/**

**So now that Cheshire is out, it's time for the story to get really interesting. Next chapter is where the story gets really exciting as Hunter and Rose encounters more people after Rose, but this time it isn't just assassins, villains, or ransomers...but a group of heroes!? Next time on Merc Love!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. You're Doomed when the Hunter Comes

**I do not own BB, Rose, or anything else that belongs to DC or Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 4: You're Doomed when the Hunter Comes:

Far from Rose's home, there are four shadowy individuals spying on the mansion. One of them is a bulky figure holding a pair of goggles which is set to heat seeking vision.

"Anything, Cliff?" the leader asked the bulky figure.

"Nothing much. Three people living in that mansion." Cliff respond to his leader.

"I don't know about this, Steve." spoke the female member who is unsure. "Just barging in to some girl's home to interrogate her."

"Yeah, aren't we "infamous" enough as the media made us into?" spoke the monotone sounding man.

"We have no choice." The leader said as he has a determine look in his eyes. "If she can lead us to him, then our mission against the enemy will proceed as planned."

"It's gonna be tough." Cliff states. "You wouldn't believe who's also here."

"Who?" Steve inquired.

"The Jaded Hunter."

/

Rose wasn't happy.

In fact, she was blushing through the whole morning.

Hunter was just all 'Whatever' about it and that made Rose very angry. Which is why she sits far away from him at the kitchen table. Wintergreen was just looking at the two in question, but decides to shrug it off as he makes their breakfast.

"Did everyone had a goodnight's rest?" Wintergreen asked hopefully to break the tension between the two.

"Whatever/I'm fine." Hunter and Rose said as Wintergreen hands them some waffles and sausages.

"I-I don't want any sausages." Rose mumbled as Hunter rolled his eyes as Wintergreen sees her blush.

"Rose, is there something the matter?" Wintergreen asked as Rose bangs the table.

"Oh there is something the matter all right." Rose glares at Hunter who is just looking at the tablet reading some bounties. "When I was getting up in the morning and be ready to take a shower. When I opened the door, he was in the bathroom…"

"And she saw my hotdog." Hunter said with a straight face causing Rose to steam up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WHERE A TOWEL!?" Rose yelled as she accusingly points to the blond hunter.

"The light was on in the bathroom, was it? Usually you're supposed to look at the light on the edge of the door to know that there's someone in there." Hunter states which makes Rose growl and blush. "Is this your first time seeing a man's hotdog?" he teasingly asked which makes Rose blush even more.

'This guy has no boundaries!' Rose thought as she couldn't get the image out of her head. "Thanks to you, now it's stuck inside my head!"

"Hey, you're the one who came in unannounced." Hunter countered.

"Who goes bare naked after taking a shower!" Rose questions the man. "This isn't some love hotel where you can run around naked!"

"Well next time knock before letting yourself in. Doesn't your dad ever taught you manners?" he asked which earns him a stomp on the foot. "Ow!"

"Why don't you watch what you say!" Rose told him as she walks out of the dining room.

"What was that about?" Hunter asked as Wintergreen sits down to sip his tea.

"Master Slade was never the father type." Wintergreen told him. "He never spends anytime with his children much, so they grew to resent him for that."

"What about Grant? Doesn't he want to be just like his father?" Hunter asked as unknown to them Rose stood at the other room listening to their conversation. Just mentioning Grant makes her leave a tear.

"True, but because of his…accident, Master Slade forbids to have Master Joseph and Miss Rose to follow in his footsteps." Wintergreen said as Rose wondered what could her father be doing that cost her older brother's life. And it's something that only Hunter and Wintergreen know.

'What aren't they telling me?' Rose asked in curiosity as she hears the doorbell ring.

"I shall get that." Wintergreen gets up as he went to the door. As he opens, he is shocked "What are you four doing here?" he demands loudly.

"We're here to ask Ms. Rose Wilson some questions, sir." spoke Mento, leader of the Doom Patrol and along side with him are Elasti-Girl, Robot Man, and Negative Man.

"What kind of questions?" Wintergreen asked as he motions Hunter to go grab Rose out of the house.

/

"What's going on?" Rose asked in fear as she saw the Doom Patrol trying to come inside the house. She felt a pair of hands on her waist as she is lift up and swing over Hunter's shoulder.

"We'll go and take my car." Hunter said as Rose tries to struggle.

"Let me go!" Rose shouts as a black shadowy figure phase down from the roof.

"Hand over the girl, Hunter." Negative Man demands.

"Why Larry, I didn't know your team stooped to this low." Hunter said as he brings out a device as he sends a blast towards Negative Man's soul self out of the way. "You better return to your body now or your time will run up." he said as he hurried out of Negative Man's way.

"You're not going anywhere, Hunter." spoke Mento as he and his team cornered the two. "We're only here to ask Ms. Wilson some questions."

Hunter scoffs. "You mean probing her mind to find out what you're looking for? I thought you guys were controversial, but this just proves how much of a bastard and his sheep does just to get what you need."

Mento complied "We do whatever-"

"Whatever it takes, blah, blah, blah." Hunter mocks the leader. "Things like that lead to your son's death, doesn't it?" he said which ticks off the team.

"Bastard!" Mento shouts as he starts to mind wipe the mercenary, but Hunter, while carrying Rose, dodges it as he brings out a knife and stabs the man in the leg. "GAAHH!"

"Steve!" Elasti-Girl cried out as she grew her leg to attempt to kick Hunter but her grabs it.

"You shave your leg very nicely, Rita Farr." Hunter said as he strokes the leg.

"Let it go!" Elast-Girl shouts as she tries to pull her leg away from him while she blush. She shrinks down to loosens her leg which makes Hunter to let go.

Robot Man charges at Hunter next as the mercenary threw Rose up in the air which makes her grab onto the chandelier. Hunter then transforms with green armor making him into a human armadillo with long ears, and armored chest. He rolled over as he bounce around the walls as he hits Robot Man in the metal jaw, causing him to fell down. He then went towards Mento as he brings out another knife to stab him in the shoulder.

"Dammit!" Mento cursed as Rose falls from the chandelier as Hunter grabs her bridal style.

"Come on, let's head to my car." Hunter said as he ran with Rose in his arms.

"I'll take it from here, Steve." Rita told her husband as she grew to her basic size to follow them.

'If this won't work, then I am left with no choice.' Mento thought as he looks over at Robot Man. 'Sorry, Rita.'

/

At the garage, Wintergreen place the bag filled with Rose's belongings just as Hunter and Rose get back to the garage.

"Is everything in there, John?" Hunter asked the butler as he puts Rose down as the butler nodded.

Wintergreen, what is going on?" Rose asked as she looks at the gym back in the trunk.

"It seems that you're not safe at home anymore, Rose." Wintergreen told as Rose looks discontent.

"W-What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry about it." Hunter said as he opens the door. "Just get in the car, I'll take you to your father's place where no one's going to get you."

"But, this is my home!" Rose shouts at them as she doesn't want to go anywhere.

"Rosaline." Wintergreen gives a hug to the daughter of the man he works for. "It's going to be alright. There will be others coming after you. So the safest way is to send you to your father."

"B-but what about you?" Rose said as she sobs. "Are you coming with?"

"I promise you, Rose. I will be there after you and Hunter leave." Wintergreen holds a pistol as he waits for any Doom Patrol members to come.

"Rose, get in!" Hunter ordered as Rose looks at her butler with worry. She felt Hunter grab her arm as he pulls her in his car as he starts the engine. Wintergreen lets the garage door up as Hunter drives out of the garage and away from the mansion.

'Be safe, you two.' Wintergreen thought as he gets back inside the mansion to find the three Doom Patrol members down with Robot Man's chest compartment showing a timer. 'Shit.' he thought.

/

A few minutes have past since they left as the green car drives away from the city, Rose and Hunter hears a loud explosion coming from the rich neighborhood. Rose looks out back as Hunter clench his fists.

"Wintergreen!" Rose shouts as tears flood out of her eyes.

"He's alright." Hunter told her as he keeps his eyes on the road. "Just trust me."

"How would you know that!?" Rose shouts in anger.

"Your father told me that he survived a tank explosion, and many times whenever he get shot at." Hunter replied "We'll just be on our way to Jump City, which is where your dad is. If you have something to complain, then say it but remember, you don't have a home to go back to, only your father can provide you a safer place to be in."

Rose didn't say anything as she sits on her seat. She wipes her tears away as she cross her arms to watch the window. It was silent for most of the trip as Hunter stops the car. "Why are we stopping?" she asked him.

"Because we have an uninvited guest." Hunter respond as he turns to the backseat and saw a small woman on the cushion of his seat. the woman grew to her basic size as she attempts to grab Rose, but Hunter grabs her arm as he press the back ejection seat as Elasti-Girl is ejected out of the car. "So she lives."

Elasti-Girl falls down as she grew twice her size, but Hunter picks up a device as he threw it towards her. The device sends in some blue light rope as it wraps around the giant woman as she shrinks down to her size as it bounds her. She falls towards the ground but Hunter catches her.

"My, my, Rita. Even when your teammates are dead, you still have to carry out the mission." Hunter said as he drops down the woman.

"The Doom Patrol shall still carry the order no matter when we're dead or alive." Elasti-Girl told as she struggles to get out. "What is this!?"

"Oh, it's something one of my benefactors made for me in case I run in to someone who can grow into sizes." Hunter told her as he gives a devilish smirk. The device bound Rita really good, with the ropes around her breast, bound her arms behind, but her legs are still free. "Maybe while you're a little tied up and powerless, I can resume what I was doing before."

"Oh brother." Rose groans as she turns around.

"Stay away from me, you deviant!" Elasti-Girl told but her plead fell into deafs ears as Hunter grabs her legs, slips her boots off, and extends his tongue to lick her legs and feet. "S-Stoooop it!" she moans in humiliation as Hunter continues to lick her feet.

"I'll stop if I please." Hunter grins as he looks at her feet struggling with her toes which he did a little stroke with his claw on her soles. "Tickle, tickle."

"Nohohohoho!" Elasti-Girl laughed as she squirms from Hunter tickling her feet. "Stop!" she begs as she blush from the man's claws stroking her feet.

"Nope." Hunter then stops tickling as he lifts her purple skirk up showing her black underwear. "Ah, I was expecting something lacy." he said as he pulls the underwear up and gives a wedge, as he pinches the woman's butt cheek making her squeal.

After the torturous humiliation to the recent widow, Hunter gets up as he walks back to the car. "Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Rita shouts.

"Don't worry, I've triggered an alarm from your belt for you to get help. Probably from the Justice League or the Avengers." he said as he gets in the car along with Rose as they drive away.

'Damn him.' Rita thought as she watches the green car driving far away from her. 'He will pay for my humiliation.'

/

"You really are a perverted womanizer." Rose states as she stares at the man.

"Oh hush, I'm just playing with her." Hunter states as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"You are a leg and foot fetish man. I can't believe that my father hired you." she said as she sigh. "Where are we heading?"

"Jump City, California." Hunter told her as Rose stiffens up a bit. "Something wrong with that?"

"That's where my older brother was killed." she told him "Wintergreen said that Grant was involved in a car accident." 'At least what they've told me.'

"I'm…sorry to hear that." Hunter told her with truth in his voice. He has heard about Grant getting himself killed thanks to the Titans since he personally knew the guy once. Met him as the Ravager as they both worked together on a mission in Mexico. It's too bad that Rose doesn't know about the family business her father operates, but its for the better. Telling her about it will only hurt her more.

"So when do we stop by the next hotel?" Rose asked as she saw the sign saying "Leaving Portland."

"We'll be staying in one hotel and then it's off to Jump City." Hunter told her. "Wintergreen packs up some clothes, your toothbrush, and all the essentials you'll be needing. Even gave you some money in your card."

"Fine." Rose said as she can't wait to meet her father, and ask him how Grant died. "Say, what do mean about the Doom Patrol's son?"

Hunter sigh as he respond. "Mento and Elasti-Girl had a adopted son called Gobo, he died after they sent him to destroy the Brotherhood's black hole generator. He was only 12 years old at the time." He notice Rose's shocked face. "This is why I hate those kind of hero types. Endangering kids and robbing of their childhood. It doesn't help with those little black op team the Justice League had."

"The Justice League has a black ops team?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Made up of sidekicks none of the less." Hunter states Rose can feel the tension coming off from him. "Anyway, we'll probably be at the nearest hotel to stay in."

"If it means getting my own room." Rose said as she looks out the window. She's going to miss Portland, and hopes that Wintergreen is alright.

/

Hours later, Elasti-Girl was founded by Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern Stewart as they help the last member of the Doom Patrol be free.

"Tell us again how are you bounded?" Batman asked the woman.

"I was chasing after Hunter and his accomplice." Rita said as she holds herself. "Hunter threw in a device and humiliated me."

"Did he lick and tickle your legs and feet?" Wonder Woman asked the woman as if she knew what happened.

"Yes, how did you…he did that to you too?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"In the past, yes." Wonder Woman said with a blush "It was two years ago when I caught him helping out guarding Cheetah. That boy tied me up with my own lasso of truth and took my boots off to tickle my feet just to make me admit that he looks cute." she said remembering the time with her encounter with Hunter who instead of killing her thought he can play with her strong overly long legs and size 12 feet.

"Anyway." Batman interjects ignoring them. "What crimes did Hunter commit? Cause I know he is a contractor."

"Of course he's working with someone to guard the girl he's protecting." Green Lantern states. "Who's daddy is she from?"

"Hunter is working for Deathstroke the Terminator." Elasti-Girl said to the shock of the League members. "He's guarding that man's daughter. My…late husband thinks she can lead us to him because Deathstroke is providing weapons for the Brotherhood of Evil."

"That sounds serious." Batman said "I've encounter Hunter many times. Whether he works for the government, or any wealthy businessmen crime boss or legit. If he's working for Deathstroke to be the bodyguard of his daughter."

"You think she's as dangerous?" Wonder Woman asked as Batman nodded.

"Elasti-Girl. would you like to be a member of the League to help stop them?" Batman offered.

"Sorry, but I'm a Doom Patrol, and I am gonna find me some new members to continue my mission." Rita said as she puts on her boot on, still feeling the wet slobber on her feet and legs. 'Oh he will pay for this.'

**/**

**Looks like Hunter and Rose are on the run, as now the heroes are chasing after them. Stay tune for the next chapter as Hunter and Roes heads out for Jump City.**

**So yeah, Hunter has some history with women before. Is there more to him than meets the eye? Find out next time.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Jump City Bust Pt 1

**I do not own anything that belongs to DC and Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 5: Jump City Bust pt. 1:

Hunter punches another henchmen that is after Rose. Apparently during the road trip to Jump City another villain, Dr. Sivana, has been wanting revenge on Slade and what better revenge is it then taking his daughter hostage. Rose just sits in the car as Hunter keeps it in lock down, much to Rose's dismay.

"You can't keep her safe forever!" Dr. Sivana shouts as he's safely in his robotic suit. His henchmen however, were in armor after a purchase from HAMMER Industries.

"You know, Iron Man would be pissed if he finds out you've been ripping off his tech, Sivana." Hunter states as he knocks and slashes the armored men as he shut down each and everyone of their armors.

Meanwhile, Rose as to endure sitting in the locked car like a child. She hates it when she's locked in so all she can get is to watch a battle with Hunter fighting Dr. Sivana's henchmen, and they're losing in numbers. She is quite impressed that he's protecting her from those Iron Man knock offs but something else is on her mind.

'How does he know about my dead brother?' she thought as she remembers the time she overheard him talking with Wintergreen about Grant. 'I'm going to get the truth out of him. Whatever he's hiding I have the right to find out.'

"Alright, time to end this!" Hunter charged at Dr. Sivana as he change into a humanoid gorilla, where his arms expand into that of a gorilla, his chest chiseled, and his feet grew fingers as he bangs the protective glass of Sivana's giant robotic suit. He pulled the doctor out of the suit as he rips out the controls of the suit, which turns out to be connected to the armors of Sivana's henchmen.

"You had your henchmen's armor remote controlled?" Hunter asked the doctor as the armored suits fall one by one.

"You expect these two-bit lackeys to control these armors on their own? I have to rent these guys from Calculator's henchmen availability…and craigslist." Sivana mutters as Hunter shrugs off the doctor.

"Go back fighting Shazam." Hunter said as he leaves the doctor and the power downed henchmen as he unlocks the car and gets in the driver's seat. His Beast Machine drives off as it continues to go on its destination.

"Boss, you still gotta pay us." The henchmen told Sivana.

"And why should I you imbeciles?" Sivana asked with a snide.

"Evil henchmen union rules, Jack." The other henchmen said as Sivana grumbles about the new henchmen union rules.

/

"Well, there goes our motel plan. Looks like we get to go straight up to San Francisco, CA." Hunter said as he drives towards the bridge. "Once we get to San Fran, we make it to Jump, where your old man can meet us there."

"Yeah." Rose muttered in sarcasm as Hunter noticed it.

'Great, what's wrong with her now?' he thought as he rolled his eyes. He doesn't know what goes on that girl's mind so he decide to continue on and ignore the sarcasm as he replied. "You know, I hear that Jump City has the best pizza in the state."

"Not as good as New York's pizza." Rose counters.

"Oh, so you're a pizza expert now?" Hunter asked mockingly.

"There's no way Californian pizza tastes better than New York pizza." Rose replied as she looks out the window.

"Alright, once we get to Jump, we stop by a Pizzaria and I'm gonna prove to your taste buds that Cali pizza is the best." Hunter declared as Rose scoffs.

"Please, you'll lose by a long shot." Rose said as she smirk to herself.

/

At Titans Tower, a blue cloaked empath in the black skin-tight leotard sits on the couch watching the History channel since she has read all of her books and is bored! A week without a mission and she is now reduced to a couch potato. Sure she occasionally meditate once in a while, but she has nothing to do but watch Nazis getting butchered by the Mafia.

"Yo Rae! How's it going?" shout the robotic Titan, also known as Cyborg as he spots the empath that he sees as a little sister.

"Bored." Raven said in monotone as she twitch from Cyborg's voice.

"Oh come on, why so depressed?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing." Raven replied feeling a little ticked off.

"Oh, is it because of that time you slept with Aqualad until he turns out to be-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT!…Ever again." Raven barks at the shivering Titan showing her four eyes. she does not need to be reminded that time she slept with her crush, who turns out to be gay.

"Yes, ma'am." Cyborg said crawling away from the empath in fear.

"Something interesting better happen soon." Raven deadpanned as she watched the TV but then it blew up in her face and Silkie came crawling out of the now broken screen. "No..." The demoness trailed off and her right eyes twitched in anger. "No." She repeated and Silkie started to high tail it out of the room. "NNNOOO!" She screamed as her eyes turn red and she blasted the television out of the tower and into the bay. "Very soon." The grey skinned girl whispered to herself.

"Friend Raven, what was that?" Starfire asked in concern for her best friend, but her normal preppy-ness wasn't in it.

"Another TV blew up." Raven answered the Tamaranean. "Again."

"Oh." Starfire frowned as she sat down by her best friend, almost sister.

"What's wrong this time, Starfire?" Raven questioned her best friend, not that she would ever admit it.

"I think Boyfriend Robin and I are going to do the breaking up again." Starfire sniffled as she was about to cry.

"Again? What's this one, the fifth time since Japan?" Raven replied as she didn't notice her friend go from sadness to pure womanly fury. (The authors shudders in fear)

"We would not be doing the breaking up if Klorbag Robin would just marry me!" Starfire's eyes glowed bight green as her fists clenched. "He doesn't even touch my glorkbegs."

"At least your boyfriend isn't gay." Raven commented dryly.

"No. Just a prude, as you humans would say." Starfire whimpered as her anger died down by her friend's words of her own failed relationship.

"Oh just forget about boy wonder." spoke Starfire's older sister Blackfire, who just came in the room as she goes for the fridge to get herself some soda. "In fact, why not settle for a girlfriend? I know this girl at this dance club that I know you two would work out."

"Yeah, I don't know if Star needs in a relationship with someone she doesn't know very well." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, well there are a lot of guys in the Titans, or she can date those other heroes in Los Angeles." Blackfire states.

"Oh yeah, the West Coast Avengers." Raven muttered remembering that a subgroup of Avengers has made their spot in Los Angeles. The Titans have a bit of a rivalry with them, since their teams are in California and are close. Hawkeye, their leader, loves to give the "kids" a hard time, as Robin make sure that the Titans are better than those adults.

"Oh why can't they realize that we save the earth occasionally as them?" Starfire asked.

"At least they didn't have to deal with an archdemon." Raven said as the three girls chuckle by the statement until they hear their stomachs growled.

"Looks like we're a bit hungry." Blackfire said rubbing her stomach. "Anybody want to go out and eat?"

"Certainly, sister." Starfire agreed. "We should all go out and eat at the Pizzaria."

"Yeah, I'm good for some pizza." Blackfire said hanging her arms around the three girls. "We should get the two boys in on going for pizza as well."

"Cyborg would, and I guess someone should bring Robin out of his office." Raven said as Starfire sigh as they look at her.

"I shall get Robin to get out of the office." Starfire said as she flew to get the leader out of the office. 'Maybe I should find someone other than Robin. But who?'

/

Hunter and Rose made it to Jump City as they drove down the street. Hunter brings out something from the back as he hands it to Rose.

"Wear this." Hunter said as he hands Rose some kind of technological mask.

"A mask? What's it supposed to do?" she asked looking at the mask.

"Its a disguised mask. I got these as a present from Madame Masque after a mission in Italy." Hunter said as he place the mask on him as suddenly his whole body change into a black haired teen wearing a black long sleeve and blue jeans. Rose did the same as her appearance change into a black haired girl with purple eyes, black top, and green plaid skirt with purple leggings and black boots. "If anyone ask, your name is Sam Manson and I'm Kevin Levin, we're animal rights activists/goths and we work at a Hot Topic in Arizona."

"Isn't it a dead give away that you named us after characters from those shows Danny Phantom and Ben10?" The disguised Rose asked her bodyguard.

"Oh who could remember those shows. They're so obscured and I don't think people would remember the names. Besides, they're like my favorite characters." 'Kevin' said as he turns his car to the direction to the Pizzaria. "Just one quick bite to eat, and then we head down to your dad's place. As long as we don't run in with the Titans."

"Why's that?" Rose/Sam asked.

"Well there is a chance that after our encounter with the Doom Patrol, we might be wanted by the superhero community." Hunter/Kevin said as the disguised girl glares at him as he continues. "Just to let you know, the leader of the Titans is very paranoid so we have to keep it low when we're around him. Try not to act suspicious, okay?"

"That's just great!" Rose snapped at her bodyguard. "We will be fine if you don't flirt with anybody!" Her eyes narrowed.

"Why would that blow our cover?" Hunter chuckled at his client.

"It just will." Rose growled at the tall boy as he drove down the main street of the bay side city.

"Jealous?" Hunter arched a brow in amusement.

"No!" Rose denied.

As the car pulled up to the pizza parlor, the two disguised teens parked the car just feets from the building and got out of the green car and walked to the building when a jet started to hover over the building.

"Is that?" 'Sam' frowned in concern.

"West Avengers." 'Kevin' replied as he saw the Avengers walk out of the pizza parlor. "What are they doing here?" He asked himself before turning to his client. "Okay, just play cool."

"G-Got it." Rose in disguised stuttered as she kept her eyes on the side walk and avoided the Avengers.

"Titans as well." Hunter/Kevin commented to his client. "Coming up from the South."

"Great." Rose cursed in a slight fear. "We're so fucked."

The Avengers, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, She-Hulk, and Falcon, noticed the T-car coming up as it parks behind the green car as coming out are their rivals; Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire.

"Avengers." Robin grinds his teeth as he narrows the adult team.

"Toddler Titans, long time to see you here." Hawkeye replied with a confident smirk. "Oh right, forgot that you kids live here."

"What are you doing in our city, fellow team Avengers of the West?" Star asked them politely.

"Oh we're here for some pizza. We pick this place because the pizza's good here." She-Hulk comments brushing her hair as Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off of the green, tall, and beautiful Amazon woman with hot green skin, and wearing a white and purple leotard showing her toned body.

"Stop starring at her, you perv." Sam scolds her bodyguard in whisper as she hits his arm as Kevin rubs his arm.

"Pardon me, you two." Spoke an Ukraine accent as the two in black heard Scarlet Witch calling for them.

"Um, yes ma'am?" Kevin asked the woman in red leotard.

"You two were about to enter in Pizzaria, right?" She asked as they nodded. "Alright, we'll get out of your way."

"Thank you, Scarlet Witch." Sam said as she and Kevin walk towards inside the place as the West Avengers and the Titans stare off.

"Wow, first coming in our turf and then show off." Raven said in monotone.

"At least we're sociable." Falcon countered as Vision steps in.

"Enough. Can we just go back to headquarters and eat our pizza peacefully?" Vision said being the reasonable one.

"Fine, you kids go in to get your pizza. We'll see you Titans soon." Hawkeye said giving a cocky smirk pissing off the boy wonder from being called a kid.

"Oh yeah, well you all are all...just old people!" Robin shouts in an attempt to shot back at the West Avengers as they board on the plain.

"Well then that makes you all babies." Hawkeye shot back as the door closed just as the archer sticks his tongue at the traffic light.

Robin grumbled just as Cyborg place his hand on his shoulder to cool him down.

"Cool it, man. Let's just go in and eat pizza." Cyborg said as the other Titans went in as Robin sigh.

/

"Never seen such conflict between superhero teams up this close." Sam said as she saw the Titan girls get in and are behind them while she and her bodyguard sit on the tables. 'Great, they're behind us.'

As the male titan enter the restaurant, Kevin notice the angry expression on his face, probably still pissed off by the Avengers in Titans turf, much like rival wolf packs. "Hey, wanna do something fun?" He whispers to Sam.

"Fun?" Sam asked the disguised merc.

"Wow, I can't believe that the Avengers were here, and Scarlet Witch politely let us in." Kevin said with a smirk on his own which Sam caught on when she sees mentioning the Avengers makes the boy wonder look pissed off some more.

'Well we're disguised as commoners.' Sam thought as she equally smirk. "Why yes. Just meeting the West Avengers is like, a dream come true! But what about the Titans?"

"They're alright, but the Avengers are like the world's mightiest heroes." Kevin said as they pretend the Titans aren't behind them.

'They must be fans.' Raven thought as she notice Robin grinding his teeth and the jealousy coming off from him. 'Are they doing this on purpose?'

"And Robin was so rude to them." Sam commented to her bodyguard.

"You're right! The boy wonder should learn to respect his betters." Kevin snarked as he smirked as he could taste the Titan leader's jealousy and anger in the air. 'Too easy.' "He didn't offer to move out of our way, but the Avengers did."

"They are the greatest superheroes in California." Sam agreed.

"Maybe in the world." Kevin added.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Robin screamed in rage as he slammed his fist down on the table and turned to face the disguised teens. "TAKE IT THE FUCK BACK!"

"Boyfriend Robin, please do the calming down!" Starfire exclaimed as she didn't want her boyfriend to cause anymore of an scene.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Robin responded as he glared at the young man before him. "I dare you to say it again." He dared the disguised man.

"The West Coast Avengers are better than the Teen Titans." Kevin smirked at the Titan leader and caught the eye of the demoness. 'Hello.'

"YOU MOTHER FU-" Robin started to curse but a black shadow covered his mouth.

"Enough!" Raven snapped at her leader. "The both of you just knock it off."

Kevin sigh as he looks at Robin calming down but glaring at him as the disguised young man smirk. "Fine, we'll stop. Me and my friend are just commenting about our favorite heroes coming out of the pizza place we were just going to."

"Yeah, I mean most of the adult heroes we idolize and relate more than the manufactured teenage pop groups from Florida." Sam comments as she turns away from the titans as the waitress comes in to take their order.

"Calm down, boy wonder. Its not like we'll see these guys again. They must've not be around here for all we know." Blackfire said as she looks over on her tumblr page on her phone but glances at the black haired teen 'He's cute.'

"Blackfire's right. Let's just enjoy and eat our pizza, cause I'm hungry." Cyborg said as the waitress takes on the two disguised teens' orders.

"Alright, half pineapple, and half mushroom cheese pizzas, with two drinks; orange and grape." the waitress listed Sam's and Kevin's orders as she walks towards the counter of the Pizzaria.

"Oh my god, we're so screwed over." Sam whispered to Kevin as they both laugh silently.

"I know, never had this much fun since Star City." Kevin whispered back remembering a job with Deadshot as they have to keep Green Arrow and Black Canary busy as Hunter makes jabs on the archer and flirtatious comments on the blond bird. 'Good times.'

"Finally, some peace." Raven said as she reads over the menu as another waitress walks up to the Titan's table to place their order.

Soon, Hunter and Rose's pizza came as they both tastes the delicious pizza. Hunter looks at Rose as he spoke "Well? How's the pizza?" he asked her.

"Its good." Rose replied as she gulps down her food. "But New York's pizza is still better."

"Really? There's really no convincing on you." Hunter said as his superior hearing picks up the Titans private conversation, mainly Robin ranting about the West Avengers.

"Come on, Robin. Just because other people have different opinions about us doesn't mean we should care about what they think who's better." Raven advised the leader. "It's not a popularity contest and you should've pay any attention in mind."

"How can I when we're not even taken seriously? Those West Avengers never have to deal with some one-eyed maniac and a school of super villain teens. Our job is as hard as they'res." Robin growled as he pops a vein glaring at the black haired teenage boy eating his pizza. "We do what any heroic team can."

"Well maybe if we just go for a lighter approach to the people and not be all angsty and serious all the time." Blackfire said looking at the black haired boy she considers cute. 'Wonder if that guy's single?'

"I agree with sister, we should let the people of Jump how relative we are maybe we can be seen in a better light." Starfire said in agreement.

"We can't slack around. We must be vigilant in order to take down villains like Slade and the HIVE-5." Robin states as the mention of Slade perks Rose's interest.

'Dad, a villain?' she thought in curiousness. 'Is there anything else I don't know about? Maybe its a different Slade.'

"Besides, I just got intel from my mentor that this mercenary, Hunter, was on the run with an accomplish. We need to keep on a look out for him and his accomplish." Robin said as he shows the Titans a holographic projection of Hunter.

'Well, guess me and Rose have to be on a down low for a long while in this city.' Hunter thought as suddenly a loud explosion far from the restaurant. 'Thank god, a villain decides to attack.'

"Looks like we have to get that pizza on hold, Titans GO!" Robin cried out as the Titans groan as they have to leave the table to fight the villain. The disguised Hunter and Rose sigh in relief that they had to leave to fight a criminal.

"Thank god they're gone." Sam said as she eats her pizza.

"Yeah, now we can just eat our pizza and meet your dad at a rendezvous point. As long as we don't get ourselves noticed by the Titans, we're clear to go." Kevin said as he munch on his mushroom pizza.

/

A tall and muscular man stood on top of a office building as he looked down at his twenty five Slade-bots causing chaos around the city, and started to loot the buildings. The man watched as his robots did what they did best and then as five heroes came into view. "The Titans have arrived." Slade muttered to himself as his arms were crossed behind his back.

/

Kevin and Sam ran through the crowds that were trying to escape the Slade-bot's destruction when he looked back and saw a armored man in orange and black. 'Slade. This may be a problem, the Titans could ruin Slade's identity from Rose.'

"Who is that guy?" Sam asked in a slight panic.

"Just some loser villain." Kevin answered.

"Help me!" screamed a little boy who's stuck underneath a car. Hunter and Rose stopped as they see the trapped boy calling for help.

"We should go save him." Sam suggests but Kevin stopped her.

"No time, let the Titans handle it." Kevin said as he pulls Sam's arm but she released his grip. "Hey!"

"Those Titans are too busy with those damn robots! I can't let that boy get killed!" Sam said as she ran towards to the trapped boy as she tries to pull him out.

Hunter as Kevin looks as she tries to save him as he also noticed a telephone poll about to fall on top of them. "Ah screw it." he said as he ran down towards her. He may be risking it, but he had to do it quick.

Rose as Sam notice him helping along side her as he uses the strength of a gorilla to lift up the car. Sam pulls the boy out of it just as Kevin drops it down.

"There, we save the kid now lets get to the car." Kevin said as he, Sam, and the boy she's carrying ran away from the falling telephone poll just as it hits the car.

However, this act was caught by a glimpse from a certain Tamaranean who was fighting the Slade-bots.

'Well, this is interesting.' Blackfire thought as she saw them take the boy to a police officer. 'Maybe I should look into those two some more. It is my Titans duty to look up some mysterious guests.'

After giving the boy to the police for safety, Kevin and Sam rush back into the car as they take off their disguise masks, revealing Hunter and Rose.

"Okay, we're going to make this a quick ride." Hunter said as he inserts the key into the ignition as they drive away from the Slade-bot attack by driving down the road. Luckily for them the streets are empty after the crowd hide inside the stores and restaurants.

"You don't think they spot us?" Rose asked.

"Of course not, the Bird Boy will pay attention to the robots as well as the villain he's trying to arrest." Hunter said as he drove down to where would the entrance to Slade's secret base would be.

/

Robin beats another Slade-Bot as he saw his arch-nemesis looking down at him. "Come down here and fight, Slade!" he shouts at his enemy.

"My, my, Robin. That little out burst won't give you some positively credit with that attitude." Slade mocks as he brings out his own bo staff. "Why, the West Avengers weren't that hot headed. Well with She-Hulk the exception."

The masked man looked and saw that his daughter and her bodyguard were safe and far away from the paranoid Teen Titans and chuckled to himself. "My job is done here."

"What job!?" Robin screeched as he swung is bo-staff at the masked man, but was met with a boot to his face.

"Troublesome children." Slade muttered to himself. "I'll need to train you better."

/

Hunter and Rose drive down as Hunter prepares to take a left turn but through his rear view mirror he saw two flying girls chasing them. 'I thought we lost them!' "Quickly, grab the masks!"

But it was too late as the black haired Tamaranean Blackfire lands in front of the car causing it to halt. Along side her is her red haired sister Starfire, who followed her wondering where she's going.

"Sister, why are we stopping at the green car?" Starfire asked her.

"Just want to check something." Blackfire said as she saw the two ducting down as she smirk. 'What are you hiding?' she thought as she walks towards the window. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Uh, we're Kevin Levin and Sam Manson, and we're gothic animal rights activists." Rose said in panic while facing down her head near Hunter's.

"Really? Then what's with those hi-tech disguise masks doing on the back of your car?" Blackfire said as the two began to feel nervous. "Who are you two?"

"Nothing! We're just traveling Hot Topic employees." Hunter said with a fake voice.

"Say, you two don't look like those customers from the Pizzaria I saw earlier." Blackfire said as Starfire looks inside the car as well. "Would you come out nicely, please?"

Hunter put the pedal to the metal and floured it as he attempted to get away, but he was yanked out of the car as the red haired Tamaranean broke him out of the car and her sister stopped his car.

"You will not leave!" Starfire exclaimed as she was hit in the face by the blond man. "That did not hurt." She mocked him but then yelped as a hand grabbed her luscious plump breast.

"Not let me go." Hunter told as he gave the girl a squeeze. "Or I'll squeeze again."

"Stop!" Raven yelled as she entered the area through a portal. "Surr- wow..."

"Wow? What yer surprised that I squeezed her breast? Not the first super lady that I foddled with." Hunter said as he squeeze both the Tamaranean's breasts as Star begins to moan.

"Do you...realize...what yooou have doooonne?" Star moans as Hunter smirk fell after he hears her say. "Now you have to maaaaaaarrry meeeeeee."

"What!?" Hunter exclaimed as he stops scqueezing as he gives a shock face as well as Rose and Raven. Blackfire's face shows amusement.

"Interesting." Blackfire said as she smiles at the sight.

"Oh my god." Rose muttered as she slaps her own head 'Murphy's Law is a bitch.'

**/**

**Well how will Hunter and Rose get out of this one? Will Robin prove that he's better than his neighboring hero team the West Avengers? Tuned in next time on another Merc Love(quirky sitcom music play).**

**And yes, I have Sam Manson(Danny Phantom) and Kevin Levin(Ben10) as Hunter's favorite character for two reasons. Sam because they're both animal lovers, and Kevin because they're both animal lovers. I don't care what people say, they're okay characters and I stand by for my opinions.**

**Also check out Jovan2013's "The Teen Titans Chronicles II: Judas Contract." **

**Remember to REVIEW.**


	6. Jump City Bust Pt 2

**I do not own anything that belongs to DC or Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 6: Jump City Bust pt. 2:

All stood silent after Hunter lets go of Starfire's chest. Everyone had their own expressions of what just happened: Rose, deadpanned look; Hunter, shocked face with blank wide eyes; Starfire, blushing; Raven, as shocked as Hunter is but her face stayed neutral; Blackfire, her face looks as if she's going to laugh at the situation.

"W-What did you just say?" Hunter asked backing away from the female Titans.

"I said that you'll have to marry me after you've touched my grebnaks." Starfire told him.

"Uh, I don't think that works that way." Rose points out.

"She's from another planet and she's a princess." Raven said as she sees Hunter lose color in shock "And don't tell me, you two are the ones we're looking for, are you?" she asked as Hunter and Rose felt the jig is up.

"Alright, you got us." Hunter said as he has his hands raised up, much to Rose's shock.

"What are you doing?" Rose whispered to him as she saw his hands moving down behind his head.

"We're guilty. I'm the Serial Toucher, I just came by to touch some stuff, and I ended up touching a super heroine's boobs!" he pulls out something from his back pocket as he threw a sticky ball towards Raven, as it explodes to stick her to the wall and gagging her. Turns out he was pretending to surrender to get their guard down.

Starfire and Blackfire saw this act as they charge at him, as Hunter grabs Rose as he digs into his pocket and threw a smoke pellet to the ground. "Later, babes!" he shouts as the big smoke clouded in the area, as Star and B-fire cough out the smoke as they clear it out. No sight of Hunter and Rose as they escaped.

"They have escaped!" Star shouts as she looks around.

"Don't worry, they'll be back." Blackfire said as she sits on the hood of the car. "They left their car here."

"Where could they have gone to?" Starfire wondered as she flew up to free Raven. "We should call Friend Robin and Cyborg to come to this location."

"Or we wait for them to call us." Blackfire suggests as she looks up her cellphone looking up pictures from tumblr until some armor around the car pops up, covering the car from breaking in as Blackfire flew up to see the car going into defense mode. "So much for breaking in the car."

/

Thanks to his ability to change into a humanoid cheetah, Hunter ran towards the destined location of Slade's secret base as they end up at an abandoned warehouse as Hunter carried Rose through the trip.

"Can't believe that you left your car to the Titans." Rose said as she is put down.

"Don't worry, I've already set it up to lockdown mode." Hunter replied as he knocks on the warehouse door. "Hey, we're here!You can open the door now, boss. I even brought your daughter here!" He shouts as Rose felt nervous in meeting with her father for a long time. She hasn't seen him for a good ten years in fact and is in the dark on what is her doing in Jump City.

"Come in. Wait in the dinning hall." A deep and emotionless voice came from the other side and the white haired girl recognized it as her father's voice. "Don't leave that room."

"You got it boss!" Hunter replied with a big smile that confused the teenage girl.

"Rosaline." Slade's voice made the girl stand up straight.

"Yes, father?" Rose replied to her father.

"I hope you have been behaving for Mr. Hunter." Slade said before the intercom shut off and the large steel door opened with a hiss.

"Haha. Star Wars." Hunter chuckled as he walked through the door.

/

The two entered the dinning hall and the mercenary wasn't surprised when he saw a nice dinner laid out and a dim lighting filled the room.

"Nice." Hunter whistled as he examined the room. "Never been to the boss's Jump City hideout before."

"Why is my father here?" Rose asked herself as she looked around the room and didn't like the feeling of the room. "I'm going to find my father." She walked away from her bodyguard.

"Slade said to stay here." Hunter told her, but he made no action to stop her.

"Bite me, asshole!" Rose growled as she reached for the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Rosaline." A deep voice brought the young woman's attention to the side and she gasped as she saw her life long butler standing with his hands behind his back and wearing his butler uniform.

"Wintergreen!" Rose shouts as she ran into him as she gives the old butler a hug "Where have you been? I was worried that when we left you-"

"Don't worry, Ms. Rosaline. I'm a survivor." Wintergreen said as he sigh "But it's too bad for the Doom Patrol who lost their lives minus Elastigirl."

Hunter chuckled when he heard the woman's name as well as the news about the team "Well, guess it was their last mission after all." He said as Rose shows displeasure at her bodyguards humor in their deaths.

"How can you laugh about their deaths?" Rose asked him with a glare.

"Hey, don't blame me. Those guys knew the risk." Hunter argued in defense "That's what happens when you treat your mission as if it's their last ones. That Mento was a blowhard headed leader who just jumps into the action and lacks strategy. And why do you care? They were coming after you."

"Doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for them." Rose grumbled.

"People die and get killed everyday." He states in monotone voice with a serious look. "If they chose the lifestyle in risking their lives in suicidal missions, then it's how they chose to die rather than live out normal lives. But given their situations as either metahumans, mutants, or inhumans it would be impossible."

"You have a good point, Hunter." Spoke the baritone voice as the three look over to see the white haired man with a strong build for his suit, and a glass eye as next to him are two individuals. One is a pale woman with dark blue hair, a spot on her left eye, and a black catsuit as she has a sniper rifle carried on her back. To Slade's right is a teenage Korean American boy in a green jacket following the man. "Hello, Rose." Slade spoke to his daughter.

'Dad?" Rose asked remembering her father's facial features.

"Domino!" Hunter shouts as he helps the mutant woman with her seat "Working for Mr. Wilson too?"

"Yeah, he pays well." Domino replied as she smiles at her lover. "And I see you've been babysitting with princess over there."

Rose gives a growl at the woman as the boy sits beside her. She notice the boy as she asked "Who's he?"

"Ah, where are my manners." Slade said as he began "This is Mr. Amadeus Cho. This young prodigy is helping me on a little something, isn't that right, Amadeus?" He asked the boy with a venomous aura that only Hunter, Domino, and Wintergreen can tell.

"Y-Y-yes sir!" Amadeus stuttered as he felt a ping of panic flow through his body as he tried not to cry.

"Why does he look so scared?" Rose asked as she noticed that his bottom lip trembled.

"Young men like him are usually scared when in the presence of a beautiful girl like my daughter." Slade smiled under his mask at his daughter, and send a silent warning and glare at the young boy. "But he had better not try anything, or else I would have to kill him." He kept his voice stone cold and full of promise.

"Oh daddy." Rose sighed as she felt that her father was just being over protective of her, once again.

"I never thought you actually had a daughter, Slade. I always thought you were joking." Domino stated as her eyes locked with the white haired girl's, and her hand not to descriptively found it's way onto her boyfriend's lap and rubbed him a little. "She looks far too innocent to be one of yours." She smirked at the girl who ground her teeth in response.

"Oh she's as innocent as Taylor Swift." Hunter points out with a chuckle as Wintergreen brought in a tray of food for dinner. Everyone smiled as they spot the food the butler was bringing in.

"Dig in, everyone." Wintergreen said as he pass down everyone their own food. Japanese style cuisines with sushi, rise balls, bowls of rice with eggs, and calamari soup.

As soon as everyone gets their food, they each have their own food. Rose gets her soup and rice bowls with sushi as she observes everyone in the room. Wintergreen was standing there as Hunter and Domino were having their own private chat. Her father was eating and starring at his food, and that Amadeus boy she's sitting beside with was eating silently, not looking at her in the eyes. It was then she finally spoke.

"So dad, this is where you've been for years?" she asked him as her father stops eating to listen. "What is it that you do here?"

"Just business matters, Rose." Slade said as he swallows his meal. "I expect you and Hunter didn't run into trouble on your way."

"Well..." Hunter trailed off as he eats his rice balls.

"Oh we didn't went into any trouble at all, dad." Rose said as she glanced at Hunter, 'You so owe me this.' She thought "We stopped for pizza, in disguises, then a villain attacks. We've escaped and ended up here."

"Then where is the car?" Slade asked.

"Had to leave it, but I've kept it on guard." Hunter said as he watch his boss sip on his wine.

"I know you're covering up the fact that the three Titan girls have manage to catch up to you." Slade said as his daughter looks shocked as Hunter sigh "But as long as you are safe, Rose, that is all that it matters."

"Yeah, matters." Rose muttered as she looks at Amadeus who is currently eating his food "So, Amadeus, what can you tell us about yourself?" She asked him.

"I-I-I-I...um, nothing much." Amadeus said as he didn't face Rose. The boy is not much to trust anyone he meets since he's been on the run by many people who wanted his intellect. Now being in the hands of a crazy sociopathic mastermind surrounded by his possible sociopathic daughter and a lot of people who look like criminals just makes him unease.

"Well if you feel like talking, I'm always available." Rose told him as she pat his shoulder, making Amadeus at ease.

"Rosie's got a crush." Hunter teased as Rose glares at him.

"Shut up, you womanizing asshole!" Rose shouts at her bodyguard.

"Language, Rosaline." Slade scolds his daughter who calms down.

"Sorry, dad." Rose replied as she sips her drink "So, is Joey around? Haven't seen him since you left with him."

"Joseph is with his mother for the time being." Slade answered. "I've also heard that he has a girlfriend."

'Little Joey, a girlfriend?' Rose thought in shock.

"Well, looks like the youngest in the family is getting hitched." Hunter comments as he raise his glass as his arm is around Domino.

"Yes, why don't you get a boyfriend, Rosaline?" Donimo mockingly tease at the silver haired girl making Rose growl in anger.

'Morons.' Rose thought as she continues to eat her dinner.

/

"So this is the car of our leading suspect?" Cyborg asked as he tries to unlock the armored car but to no avail. He's tried everything to access the car, including melting it down but no matter what its indestructible armor plates. Robin bashing it with his bo staff only breaks his bo staff.

"Yes. We have some speculations that this Hunter person was here." Raven states. "The armor in this car is made up of foreign material. I can sense Nth metal is one of the materials made."

Cyborg did a quick scan as he reads the analysis on the car "Damn, not only Nth metal, but it also has traces of Vibranium, and Andamantium combine. This guy knows his stuff in making cars." he said with a hint of jealousy that someone made an indestructible car as his T-Car is not quite indestructible.

"Whoever owns this car must have some connections to Slade!" Robin barks as he bangs the car.

"Where did that come from?" Raven deadpanned but she also felt that it may be the case, but she would never let the boy wonder know that.

"He ran away and hid from us when Slade's robots attacked." Robin growled as he started obsessing over this new player.

"Or maybe he just wanted to get the hell out of there like everybody else..." Blackfire suggested before she smirked at her sister. "Besides I don't like to hear people trash talking about my new brother in-law, as you Earthlings say."

"Brother in-law? What the hell are you talking about, Blackfire?" Robin questioned as the alien princess, whom he still held suspicions for.

"Didn't you hear?" Blackfire asked as she smiled coyly at the team leader, he shook his head no. "He and my little sister are now engaged to be married."

"What? WHAT!?" Robin screamed in outrage as his face was red with anger. "How did this happened!?" He demanded.

"He did what you were too much of a sissy to do." Blackfire's smiled turned wicked. "But to simply put it, he copped a feel of my dear sister's bouncing boobs."

Both Robin's and Cyborg's jaws dropped as they turn to Raven as she gives a nod as Starfire just blushed.

"Oh shit." Cyborg said as he looks at Robin's red face of anger.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Robin screams out loud enough for the whole city to hear as fire burst out of his hair as he then bangs his bo staff onto the armored car as he is as angry as Donald Duck. After a few bangs, he turns to Starfire as he ask "Star, how did you let it happened!?"

"Excuse me?" Star asked as she has her hands on her hips. "If I recall, you never payed any attention to me when we were a couple! You always put work first rather than spend some time with me. It is your own fault for not going the base of second with me!"

"Well if you were to tell me-"

"Why should I? Don't you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that the moment we became official after Tokyo? I even appeared in one of my good dresses to get your attention but you are always paying working without breaks!" Star shouts at the boy wonder as she gives a harden glare. "Now that someone else touch my chest, I have no choice but to break up with you. Or, maybe its for the best that we do!"

"Wow, never knew my sister has it in her." Blackfire comments as Raven nodded.

Robin stood as Starfire gave a huff as she flew away from him. The alien Titan felt glad that she stood up to the boy wonder as she hears Robin growl as he bangs the car with his bo staff again, this time the staff breaks into two causing the piece to fly up in the sky.

"Damn, that's some good Vibranium." Cyborg comments as Robin growls in anger.

'I'm gonna find that guy and beat him up!' Robin thought 'He'll be charged with not only association with a criminal mastermind, but sexual assault for groping Star!'

/

After dinner, Rose was escorted into her own personal room. It wasn't much as the room is more like a bunker-type of room, like the one that resembles the bunker rooms from a sci-fi movie. She even has her own personal bathroom to go into.

As Rose lay on her bed, she has been giving into some thoughts over the past days with Hunter. Ever since she has to leave her home in Oregon, she has been peaked with interest and questions the many things she has learned over the week.

Did her brother really died in a car crash? Was the first thing she thought after hearing a conversation between Hunter and Wintergreen. What does her father do for a living, was another question she has been wondering. All of those questions in her mind and the reason why are all of those villains have been after her. And what is the deal about that Amadeus kid?

'The only person I can think of that has all of the answers, is the same person that I can't stand.' Rose thought as she gets up as she sneaks out of her room, hoping to find her bodyguard's room.

As Rose head down the corridors, she tries to find Hunter's room. As she gets near a door, she heard giggling in that door as she stops and hear the voices.

"Hang on, gotta get something for this occasion." it was Hunter's voice. Rose frowned that her bodyguard is in the room flirting with this Domino chick.

"Come back then, I'll be ready." said Domino's voice as Rose makes a mock gag, as she silently walks in the shadows.

Hunter came out of the room with a daze look in his eyes, with black lipstick marks around his neck he wears his red robe. He went to find the bathroom to be equipped for the occasion as he thank god that the rooms are silent.

'Alright, someone's getting lucky tonight.' Hunter said as he walks. He is then pulled by the collar and dragged into a closet as the door shuts. He turns around as he saw Rose who was the one who pulled him in. "What do you want?" he asked in whisper.

'I'm just going to get to the point.' Rose thought as she smirks. In an unexpected instant, Rose grabs his robe as she pulls him towards her. Hunter was surprised by this attack but what he didn't expect was for his lips touching hers.

'W-What!? WTF!?' he thought as he felt the girl he was suppose to protecting kissing him. On the lips. He then sense a flash as his eyes saw a cellphone in her hand, as Rose released his lips.

"Gotcha." Rose said with a grin.

"What the hell!?" Hunter demands as he saw Rose smirking at him.

"If you don't want daddy to see this, you're going to do as I say." Rose said as she has her phone with her. Hunter understood now that he is being blackmailed.

"Really? You're blackmailing me?" He asked with a frown as he hid his fear of getting killed by his boss or a fate worse than death.

"Look here, Don Juan." Rose starts as she glares at the male taller than her "I have been taken hostage, kidnapped, dragged on to who knows where, and I expect answers from you."

"Answers? What kind of answers could you possibly want to know?" Hunter asked.

Rose curled her lip as she felt her heart race. She hates being kept in the dark and she needs to get answers from her bodyguard whatever it takes.

"What happened to my brother?" She asked him with sincere eyes.

"Who Joey?" He asked as he remembered to not keep Domino waiting.

"Grant." She corrected as Hunter's eyes widen as he hears the name of his old partner, who's Rose's brother "Did Grant really died in a car crash here in Jump City? Or was it something else?"

Hunter sigh as he gives a sincere look towards his client "Your father loves you and Joey very much and he loved Grant just as much." Hunter started as he looked down into the smaller girl's stare. "I believe Slade when he says that Grant died in a car crash. He was an honor student for god's sakes!" He harshly whispered to the girl who flinched. "I don't know where this is coming from but I have a girlfriend who I haven't seen in months, and I want to spend some alone time with her!"

"I... I-I'm sorry." Rose mumbled as she started to silently cry. "I-I-I delet-te the picturr-re." She wiped her eyes with her arm and did as she said she would.

'Asshole Logan!' Hunter cursed himself in his head as he saw the tears in the girl's pale blue eyes.

"I-I'm-m so-sor-rry to have both-thered yo-ou." Rose apologized as she walked away and her shoulders shuddered.

"Rose, wait!" Hunter called out and the crying girl slightly turned to face her bodyguard. "I'm sorry for being so rude. I don't understand why you are doubting how G died, but that didn't mean that I should have snapped at you." He apologized and he smiled when he saw the girl crack a smile.

"Thanks, Hunter." Rose smiled when a voice called out for the mercenary.

"Garfield where are you? I'm ready for you, my hunk-of-man." Domino's voice called out and the girl frowned while the young man smirked to himself.

"Garfield?" Rose cracked a smile and the blond lost his.

"Go to bed kid, we'll talk tomorrow." Hunter ordered as he walked back into his room.

The white haired girl frowned as the man left her eye sight and she turned back to return to her room, not knowing that her father saw and heard everything. 'Why am I so angry?' She asked herself before she growled at the female assassin's voice.

"What took you so long?" Domino asked before the door closed.

/

"Do you really not trust me, Rosaline?" Slade crossed his fingers as he enjoyed some quite time in his lab, underneath the safe house.

"She's a teenager sir, they don't trust people our age." Wintergreen told his best friend and employer.

"True. Robin doesn't trust the adult heroes as he only trust himself, and young Amadeus still doesn't trust me but works for me anyway." Slade said as he glance at the Korean American boy typing on the platform as he stares at the analysis on the screen.

"I'll be free soon, you know." Amadeus told bravely as he held his amount of fear in him. "The West Coast Avengers or the Titans will find me soon, including a powerful friend of mine."

Slade's one eye looks at the boy as he couldn't help but give out a sinister chuckle "I highly doubt that, dear boy. This safe house is located under a protectional encryption electromagnetic field that blocks all of contact that not even Tony Stark or the Vision can access." He stated as Amadeus just gives a deadpanned look.

"Trust me, I've been missing for a week. Soon my friend will break in and free me." Amadeus said with confidence as he hopes his friend will save him.

/

In the central of Jump City, a beam of light went down from the sky as it hits the streets. Cars stopped and people watched as the beam of light dispersed as appearing from the light was a man.

"Hope my coordinates are corrected." Spoke the brown haired bearded man wearing a golden and green toga with brown leg braces and sandals, and a golden metal headband as he is shown to be buffed and bares his hairy chest. "This mortal city is where Amadeus was last seen." He said as he cracks his knuckles "Don't worry, Amadeus. I'll find you in this city even if I have to tear it apart!" He declares jokingly as the people around him look scared by his declaration "Was it something I said?" He asked in confusion.

**/**

**So I've read vol. 2 of the new Ms. Marvel starring Kamela Khan and it is an enjoyment. If I were to find the vol. 1 I would read it. It gives me and idea for a Ms. Marvel/Batman crossover where she would fangirl over a team up with Batman, how cool and awesome would that be with Batman reacting to Ms. Marvel's fangirling over him?**

**Anyway, I've made an introduction to Amadeus Cho, Domino, and for those who don't know the guy in the last scene, the Mighty Hercules! Now here's the kicker, I wouldn't expect Hercules to be in the MCU because Norse Mythology seems to be centered around that Universe unless Marvel finds a way to include Hercules and 2) Hercules as a superhero film sounds intriguing since Hercules is, like Thor, a public domain figure of mythology, but it would be considered a Thor clone if Hercules get his own movie, and its no surprise that Hercules is the least interesting hero in the Marvel Universe other than his Bruce Campbell-like charisma(get it, cause Bruce Campbell played a character in the old Hercules and Xena shows).**

**Anyway, there will be some exploration to Hunter's past soon, as the next two chapters written will give in some hints about his past as well as his views on the Titans, and the actions on superheroes, mainly the Justice League. **

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	7. Jump City Bust Pt 3

**I do not own anything from Marvel and DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 7: Jump City Bust pt. 3:

_2 years ago, Mandripoor._

_"Man, these guys sure are weak." said Hunter, looking younger as he was as he along with his companions stood seeing the piles of dead Hydra soldiers. "Nick isn't paying us for this crap." he said looking at his bloody claws._

_"What did you expect?" Domino asked as she shoots down one Hydra soldier down. "SHIELD has been tracking these guys down for a long time. He hired us to do what the Avengers or the Justice League can't do."_

_"Enough, chat." spoke an oriental woman with black hair, and wears a red bandana, with a matching red top, loincloth, boots, and carries twin sais. "We got us a Hydra leader to take down and I'm not missing my date night with Hunter for it."_

_"Damn straw picks." Domino growled as she can't believe that she lost drawing straws to the red kunoichi. "Where's Ravager?"_

_"Over here ladies, and Hunter." spoke a muscular male wearing a black and white armor suit with red eyelids as his twin katanas carries blood. "One of the Hydra agents had twin swords, so its fair that we had a sword fight."_

_"You and your sword fetish, G." Hunter comments turning his head sideways._

_"I do not have a sword fetish, you bonehead!" Ravager yelled as the three ignored his rant as everything turn bright._

Flashback Ends.

Hunter woke up as he finds himself in bed with his girlfriend Domino, whom lay beside him with only in her underwear. After telling Rose a lie about her deceased brother, he feels guilty in lying to her but he was ordered to never tell Rose about her father's criminal activities as well as her brother's true fate. Though the part about Joey getting a girlfriend is true.

"Ugh..." Hunter groans as Domino looks at him.

"What's wrong, Garfield?" Domino asked him as she rest her head on his chest.

"I feel bad about something." Hunter muttered as the pale woman's hand rubs his bare chest.

"Feeling bad about what?" Domino asked as she pinches his nipple, making him twitch.

"Cut it out, I'm being serious!" Hunter yelped from Domino's touch.

"Sorry." Domino grumbled as she sits up and bring her knees to her chest. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well..." Hunter explains to Domino about how he told Rose a lie about her brother in order to stop blackmailing her. Domino listens as she gives a nod, as she decides to give him some advice.

"So you lied to her in order to keep your head from your boss. You did what you had to do in order for not getting killed." Domino told him "But you know she can't be kept from the dark forever, you know."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked her.

"You see, Slade will do anything to keep Rose from discovering the real truth. Hell, he had to chop up his brother Wade to bits of his body parts around the country. I hear Weasel and Bob are still finding the pieces of him as we speak."

"Oh man, that would've been worse." Hunter said remembering his encounter with the Merc with the Mouth. He promised himself that he doesn't want to collaborate with that nut job ever again.

"Anyway, Rose is going to peak her curiosity further, as she will need to know about what's going on." Domino states "The Titans knows his name, so if Rose were to watch the news about him she would get suspicious. Lucky for us, we don't have the news in our cable. But just because you dodge her with one lie, doesn't mean she's going to stop being interested in what goes on."

Hunter thought about what Domino said. He has to admit that she does have a good point. For as long as he's been Rose's bodyguard, that girl is stubborn. She's going to want to know about what truly happened to Grant as well as learn what her father actually does for a living.

"Oh man, she's going to punch me in the balls if she learns what's really going on." he said as he gives a panic look.

"She won't know for now." Domino said as she kiss him on the cheek. "How about round two, Beasty?" she purred as she press her arms onto her breast as they're pressed together for Hunter to look at, as he growls in admiration.

"Grrrrr." he growled as he dunks his head into her breast as Domino moans when she feels his tongue licking between her perky breasts.

/

Meanwhile, at Jump City, the strong man walks around the city, looking for his missing companion Amadeus Cho, which cause some disturbance at the Jump citizens as he was shouting for his name.

"AMADEUS!" the man shouts around as he looks around while unintentionally disturbing the citizens.

"Freeze!" shout the boy wonder as the large demigod turns around and saw five teenagers in costume. Well, one of them is wearing some kind of armor, and the other looks like a traffic light.

"Ah, you kids must be the fellow sidekicks of those heroes I've been hearing about!" the man shouts as he walks up towards them. "The name's Hercules, champion of Olympus!"

"Whoa... really" Cyborg asked, kind of excited. "Like the real Hercules? And not that asshole who said he was Hercules and tried to score with Wonder Woman?"

"Yes, I am thee real Hercules! Son of Zeus! Son of Kronos!" Hercules loudly and proudly exclaimed as his immensely hairy chest was proudly puffed out. "I have come to locate my comrade Adame-" He was cut off.

"What the hell are you doing in our city!?" Robin demanded from the demigod. The boy wonder was not in the mood for any big shot Avengers from New York being in his city and he so wasn't in the mood for a demigod being on a mission in his city.

"I was trying to tell thee, before thy interrupted me." Hercules replied as he frowned at the small teenager. 'Puny child.' He thought as he held back a chuckle.

"You're looking for someone?" Raven guessed as she studied the hulking, hairy man.

"My comrade, Amadeus!" Hercules informed the demoness. "He is a genius and he has been missing for several days now!"

"Amadeus? Where have I heard that name before?" Cyborg asked himself as he checks in on his data base in his arm as he got a name. "Your friend is **the** Amadeus Cho!?"

"Yes, armored warrior. I haven't heard from Amadeus and according to the oracles, he was last seen here in this city!"

"According to the SHIELD files, Amadeus Cho has been reported missing for a week."

"Then we shall find this Cho of Amadeus and bring him to New Friend Hercules!" Starfire declares.

"Thank you, it means so much to me." Hercules said with a smile until Robin interrupts.

"Sorry, but we're sort of busy looking for an enemy of our own." Robin said as Raven creeps up to him as she push him down.

"What our leader meant that we will happy to help. I can try sensing his whereabouts or the location he could be. It might be Slade related." Raven said to the buffed up demigod.

"Excellent. I hope Amadeus is well and not in mortal danger." Hercules said as he hopes his young friend is alright.

/

"This is a problem." Slade said as he watch the screen of Hercules with the Titans as Amadeus smirked that his friend is here to save him. "Wintergreen, call in Hunter and Domino for this, I may need their help for this."

"Right away, sir." Wintergreen said as he went to fetch Hunter and Domino.

'Looks like I'll be out of here, soon.' Amadeus thought as he held up a microscopic chip in his sleeve as he press the chip, hoping someone can get a signal from that chip he hid from Slade's view.

Later, Wintergreen came back with Hunter and Domino as they look displeased.

"What is it now, Slade?" Hunter asked in anger that his time with Domino was interrupted.

"I need you two to keep Hercules and the Titans busy while I have Amadeus here to continue on our little project." Slade orders as he has his arms crossed behind his back.

"You want us to take on a demigod?" Domino asked not liking the fact that she has to fight a demigod.

"Awesome." Hunter said with a grin.

"Nice enthusiasm, Hunter." Slade comments "Anyway, I need you two to start a prison break. Use some of my bombs to break out the Jump City criminals and lead the Titans and Hercules there to keep those villains in."

"Well this will be a long day." Hunter said as he cracks his knuckles "It's been a while since I've take on some goody two shoe heroes."

'Great. Now my rescue has to be delayed.' Amadeus thought in disappointment 'But hopefully Hercules would come kick that one eyed psycho's ass, if not then who will?'

"Just remember one thing." Slade told the two as he gives a smirk underneath his mask "Go mess with the boy wonder's mind."

"Sweet, I have like, ten punch lines, one-liners, and a lot of mental play on his traffic light outfit." Hunter said with anticipation.

"I'm good for anything." Domino shrugs as she prepares her sniper, as the two steps into an installed zeta tube portal Slade has for any occasional trips to any location.

/

"Can you sense the kid, Raven?" Cyborg asked as the empath is in a cross legged position as she tries to locate Amadeus through her mind.

"I'm trying to locate him." Raven said as she concentrates.

"So you kids call yourselves Titans?" Hercules asked.

"Teen Titans." Robin corrects the demigod.

"Back in my day, titans were giant gods that used to rule over the earth that eats mortals. Now, they are small younglings who fight like warriors!" Hercules states as he hears a beeping sound. "What is this beeping?" he asked as Robin checks in on his T-Com.

"A prison break at the Jump Correctional Facility!?" Robin shouts in frustration after reading the report.

"First Slade, then toga guy over here, and now a prison break!?" Cyborg asked as he groan. "This has been a long day."

"Looks like we have to search for Amadeus later. Titans, lets go stop that prison break." Robin orders.

"I shall go as well, young Titans!" Hercules said huffing his chest. "I can help take down these prisoners!"

Robin twitched as he turns around to stare at the demigod in the eyes. "We're fine on our own. There's no need for your service." he said while gritting his teeth. He does not need anymore heroes to show the Titans up, even if its Hercules.

Unfortunately for the boy wonder, Hercules has the natural born hero complex and the fact that he does his job whether they like it or not. "Sorry, but it will be quicker if I put these evil doers in their place!" Herc said as he did a high jump towards to where the sound of prison sirens came from.

"That isn't nec...essary..." Robin trailed off as the hulking man ran down the street.

"Does he know that he is going the wrong way?" Cyborg asked as the man left their line of sight.

"I doubt it." Robin deadpanned as they all head the other way to the prison.

/

"Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la. Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la. Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la. Tra-la-la, la-la-la-la. One banana, two banana, three banana, four. Four banana make a bunch and so do many more. Over hill and highway the banana buggies go, coming on to bring you the Banana Splits show." Hunter softly sang to himself as he went around with his partner knocking guards left and right. "Making up a mess of fun. Making up a mess of fun. Lots of fun for everyone. Tra-lal_" He was cut off by his girlfriend slapping the back of his head.

"stop singing or I will hurt you!" Domino threatened as she rubbed her forehead. "That song is so annoying and you singing it won't make me hate it any less."

"What can I say? I'm a fan of Sid and Marty Krofft." Hunter states punching one guard in the face.

"Let's just continue causing trouble." Domino said in deadpan as she shoots the guards on the kneecaps as she heads down to the control room. There, she nerve pinch a guard as she gets in control of the controls of the prison that contains all of the Jump City rogues, like Mumbo, LeBlanc, Control Freak, and Killer Moth. "Time for an early release!"

All of the prison cells opens which confuses the villains as they got out. "What's up with the commotion?" Mad Mod asked.

"FREEDOM!" shout a voice as they look up and saw the kevlar suited mercenary up on the roof.

"Oi, is that you, Hunter?" Punk Rocket asked as the mercenary jumps down towards the musician villain.

"Yo, Rocky! Long time no see." Hunter said as he and Punk Rocket give themselves fist bump as he turns to the rest of the villains. "You are all free from your cardboard prison! Do whatever you want, but not too much cause if you go too far, they'll sent you to Belle Reve for life!"

"Tsh, and why should we listen to you?" Adonis challenged as the scrawny and skinny boy cross his arms.

"Do you want to join the Suicide Squad and risk from getting your head explode?" Hunter said to the boy.

"I'm going with this guy, anyone in agreement?" Control Freak asked as the other villains nodded in agreement except for Adonis as they rush out of the prison.

Soon many prisoners begin getting out as the Titans in their T-ship hovers over as Hercules finally found his way by following them. Hunter notice the T-ship as he grinned at the thought of beating the boy wonder for shits and giggles but then frowns when he remembered when he spots Hercules.

'Shit, Hercules. I can take on the Batman, Wonder Woman, and Captain America. But guys like him I'm no where near at his level of strength.' Hunter thought as he brings out his Vibranium brass knuckles as he stood by with Domino. "So, are you ready to take on the Titans?" he asked her.

"Load and ready." Domino replied as she held her trusty sniper.

"FOR ZEUS!" Hercules shouts out loud as he crash into the prison walls as he pound the face of Cinderblock. "Who's ready to challenge the mighty Hercules!?" he asked around the prisoners with a mix of shock, and fear at the mighty demigod who just punched Cinderblock like he was nothing.

"Target acquired." Domino said as she sets her sniper towards the demigod, but then a green blast shot her gun off from her hand as she looks and saw the Tamaranean.

"It is not nice to point a gun to other people." Star said as the rest of the Titans came in to tackle against the criminals.

"Titans!" Control Freak shouts as he and the other villains prepare to fight.

"Finally, they came." Hunter said as he prepares his Vibranium kunais.

"All of you criminal scum are going back into your jail cells!" Robin said as he held his bo staff.

"Uh, we're already in jail, duh." Hunter states with a smirk, knowing that he strikes a nerve at the boy wonder.

"Who are you!?" Robin demanded as his right eye witched. "Do you work for Slade!?"

"Not again..." Cyborg sighed in exasperation.

"...He does this every time." Raven deadpanned.

"Yes I do." Hunter smiled brightly under his mask.

"Really? You do?" Robin asked in shock, before he growled at the masked man. "I knew it! Surrender or else!" He threatened.

"Hard to take a guy seriously when he's dressed as a traffic light." Hunter replied in boredom and he snuck a glance at his 'fiance.' "I take miss mini skirt more seriously than you."

"I agree with him." Blackfire said as she examined the man and started to measure his body type with the man who was engaged to her sister. 'This would be easier without that body armor... but then again doing to every male I come across might be going too far.'

Robin unleashed a growl as he jumps towards Hunter without thinking up a plan. Hunter dodges his bo staff as he uses his kunais to block it. "Nice try, Tweety!" he said as he swipes Robin's bo staff as he delivers a high kick.

The villains while attempting to escape gets blocked by a black shield Raven projected as the shield grew claws to grab the criminals. It manage to pin down Mad Mod, Fang, Kitten, Puppet King, and Billy Numerous as the rest of the villains backs away from the sorceress unleashing many black tendrils to bind the enemies.

'Wait a second, wasn't he with that silver haired girl?' she thought in curiousness. 'In fact, why didn't I mention the girl was with him? Could she be working with Slade or something?' she thought as she blasts Adonis away from her while she's in thought.

"Grrr." Adonis growled as he looks at the empath. "You can't keep Adonis away, babe."

"Adonis?" Hercules questions as he looks at the armored boy "What a joke! Aphrodite will be furious if she learns that some two-bit criminal is using her son's name."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Adonis challenged the demigod as he swings his at him, only for Hercules to caught it as he tore the metal arm out of his suit. "WHAT!?"

"Mortal technology cannot outrank the mighty Hercules!" The demigod hero states as he pound Adonis's armor into pieces, leaving a scrawny boy to fall to the ground. "Wow, that wasn't much of a challenge. Pathetically disgraceful as I put it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hunter asked as he dodge a birdarang from the boy wonder. "Are all of your rogues that weak? They make Ant-Man's enemies look like the Flash's rogues, and they make their lame gimmicks cool."

"Hey!" the villains shouted feeling insulted.

"Shut up and fight!" Robin growled as he sends in freezing and exploding discs towards Hunter. The mercenary then threw his Vibranium kunais towards the discs to counter attack.

"Is that the best you got, bird boy?" Hunter asked as he jumps up towards the boy wonder with a spinning kick towards the boy wonder. Robin grunts as he steps back. "See, this is why I hate sidekicks."

"I am not a sidekick!...Anymore." Robin countered as he muttered the last part.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that your mentor basically robbed you any chance of a normal childhood just to get you to risk your life. Sure, there are those with superpowers, but is it worth it putting the burden to them by their mentors? And don't you guys go to school?"

"We don't need school! Being a super hero is a full time job!" Robin growled at the mercenary.

"Maybe somebody should talk to the mayor about that." Hunter replied as he dodged the teenager again and rubbed his chin. "You kids should really be in school and developing social skills."

"We have social skills!" Robin was in outrage at the words but the demoness couldn't help but agree with the masked man, and she knew that her social skills were just barely below that of her leader Robin's social skills.

"Sure you do." Hunter responded as he chuckled to the Titan leader. "No offense to the sexy demoness but she has little to no social skills and you aren't that much better than her." He laughed again. "I bet you can't even walk around in public without your mask anymore! Hahaha! You probably just wear big sun glasses over them!"

The villains heard Hunter's remark as they begin to laugh. Robin's vein pops out on his forehead as he continues to swing his bo staff at the mercenary.

"And the whole being a superhero a full time job? That's bull, every other superhero have like, jobs and work to make their meet's end. You can't get payed to be a superhero, don't you know?" Hunter points out dodging Robin's attacks as he knee the boy wonder in the gut, then grab his arm and throws him to Cyborg.

"What about you? You don't seem to be the type of person to go to school." Raven asked as she levitates the rubble towards Hunter. 'Am I having a conversation while fighting this guy?'

"Yeah, but I've already got the education from homeschooling." Hunter states as he thought of his godfather who took him in, but then felt a sting of regret when he had a falling out with his godfather, even using the weapons from the country didn't help. He dodge the rubble but one hits him on the shoulder. "Youch!" he shouts as Domino jumps in and shoots up the rubble around Raven as they individually fall towards her. "Thanks, Domi."

"Anytime, Hunter." Domino replied as they resume in battle.

/

Rose steps out of the bathroom in now wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts after a quick shower. She decides to head down towards the dining hall to grab something to snack on. On her way she bumps into Amadeus.

"Aah!" Amadeus winced after bumping into Rose with his right shoulder.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Rose asked him in concern. "I didn't bump you too hard, did I?"

"No, no, I'm alright." Amadeus said as he rubs his shoulder, which is bruised up after his big mouth made a remark about Slade getting beat up by Hercules, resulting in getting "disciplined" by the man.

"Why are you rubbing your shoulder?" Rose asked him in concern.

"Oh I uh, was picking up some equipment for your dad's work." Amadeus lied to her as Rose tilts her head.

"What kind of work?" Rose asked him.

"Oh, i-its a secret." Amadeus said nervously.

"Really? You wouldn't mind if you show it to me, I can keep a secret." Rose said as she smiles at the boy as she cross her arms.

"Well, Mr. Wilson-"

"You won't be in trouble unless I cover for you. I'm sure whatever my dad's doing, its not bad, so whatever it is, I can keep a secret."

Amadeus doesn't know what to do. Here, a pretty girl wants to see what he's helping her father doing and despite what Slade told him, she can never find out about her father's criminal life. But the thought about it as a way of getting out, revenge for kidnapping him for his insane project. Amadeus knows that no matter what he does, Slade always watches and always knows.

Always.

But then Amadeus has a thought. If he needs to get out of here, Rose can be the key in getting out of here, but she's so nice to him so he doesn't want to take advantage of her. So he thought up some countermeasures if he needs to get out. Luckily there's this microchip he made secretly to disrupt the security shield and contact possibly someone like Vision or Cyborg.

"Say um, are you heading out for a snack?" Amadeus asked her deciding to go through with the plan.

"I was, but this place is so dim lighted I don't know where the kitchen is." Rose said with a sigh.

"I know where it is." Amadeus said as he's lucky that he memorized the place from head to toe "Just follow me and we'll get to the kitchen in no time." 'If my plan works, I can get out of here.' he thought.

/

So far during the prison break, a few villains manage to escape. The villains that escaped are the Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Private HIVE, Mumbo, Control Freak, Punk Rocket, and Plasmus. The most that try to escape ends up in Hercules's wrath by getting their butts kicked. As for the Titans they're containing the prisoners in and fighting Hunter and Domino.

"Come on, Bird Boy, Squirrel Girl's a tougher challenge than you!" Hunter comments as Robin throws in his kicks and punches as Hunter dodges "What, ran out of your toys already?"

"They're not toys!" Robin snapped as he felt his arm get caught by the mercenary and he then whimpered as a feeling of dread filled him as his arm was broken. "AAAH!" He cried out, tears flowing from behind his mask.

"Next time don't talk trash if you can't back it up." Hunter commented as he motioned for his partner to retreat but he kept his place before the Titan leader and the Titans watched in shock at his actions. "Oh right, you kiddies don't fight real villains." 'I forgot.' He mentally giggled to himself.

"Hey we fight real villains!" Cyborg defended their rogue gallery... or their pathetic excuse of a rogue gallery.

"Slade doesn't count." Hunter deadpanned. "And Doctor Light? Ever since Miss Hotlegs fucked with his brain, he's as harmless as a kitten."

"Wait, what?" Doctor Light asked before getting hit in the head by Hercules's fists, causing him to hit the wall into unconsciousness.

"Victory is ours!" Hercules declares standing near a pile of supervillains, crooks, pimps, and other criminals that got beaten up.

"Not yet, we still must get those two!" Starfire said as Hunter look nervous.

"Well, gotta go!" Hunter said as he ran away from the Titans and Hercules as he follows Domino, leaving Robin with his broken arm. "See ya later, kiddies!"

"Stop them!" Robin orders as Raven heals his arm.

As soon as the Titans and Hercules saw the two jump down from the prison's second roof. They watch as Domino pulls out a device to create a portal to the safe house, as the two enters it but not long until Cyborg points his finger and shoots a tiny tracking bug into Hunter's back before the portal closes.

"Great, looks like they got away." Blackfire said as she cross her arms.

"Not exactly." Cyborg said as he held the t-com "I've placed the tracking bug to his location. Wherever he is, we'll know."

"That means we can find Amadeus!" Hercules shout in excitement.

"Yes, now we can find those two to lead us Slad-" before Robin continues, Raven stops him.

"Not you, Robin." Raven advised "You're arm's broken, so you'll be setting this one out."

"But I have t-" Robin is cut off.

"What? Get your other arm broken and be further out of commission? If so then by all means run after the man who just broke your arm effortlessly, maybe he'll break your other arm and legs as well."

"H-He won't br-" Robin was cut off again.

"Or maybe he'll break your spine like Bane did to Batman. Or maybe he'll just kill you." Raven added and all while speaking in her normal emotionless voice that caused the boy wonder to shiver with fear at the possibilities and complied to the demoness's demands. "So you want to go back to the Tower to get that arm healed, or get killed by that guy?"

Robin didn't say anything as Raven grabs his shoulder to teleport them both to the tower.

/

2 minutes earlier.

As the zeta tube portal opens, Hunter and Domino made it to the base before they get caught by the Titans. They fall to their feet as they land on the hard floor of the base.

"Woo-hoo! In your face, Murphy!" Hunter shouts as he refers to Murphy's Law as he takes off his mask. "At least nothing went wrong in this trip."

"Yeah, but here's the bigger question." Domino said as she points towards the two, Amadeus and a shocked and still Rose. "What is she doing here!?"

"Rose?" Hunter asked as he confronts her. "Rose what are you doing here...?" he looks at what Rose was starring at, as he saw a tear on her face. He looks up as his expression shows how shocking, and angry at what he just saw.

Two large tubes containing two individuals, both dead. One is a blue skinned alien humanoid as Hunter recognized as a Kree during that one Kree invasion a year ago, with only one arm and leg. And another is someone Hunter recognized as well as Rose. An older male who is stitched up, wires connecting to below his feet, as the wires are connected to the Kree's tank.

"Grant..." Rose and Hunter spoke in unison as they look at the male.

**/**

**Shocking plot twist! Seems that Rose and Hunter has discovered something big and who knows what's going to happen next. Will the Titans find Amadeus and discover Slade's secret base? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Remember to Review!**


	8. Jump City Bust Pt 4

**I do not own anything that belongs to DC, and Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 8: Jump City Bust pt. 4:

Everyone was in shock to see the two tubes in front of them. One is Grant and the other is a blue skinned alien in a different tube.

"What the hell?" Domino asked in whisper looking at the two bodies in tubes.

"W-What is this?" Rose asked as her voice cracked.

"You youngsters shouldn't have been here. Especially you, Rosaline." spoke the butler as everyone turn to see Wintergreen standing on the door as he saw Rose's disbelief look.

"Wintergreen...why?" Rose asked as her heart felt betrayal that Wintergreen kept this secret from her.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Your father-" Wintergreen didn't finished as Rose shouted.

"I...I knew there was something off about this!" Rose screamed as she turns to Hunter "Did you know about this!?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are!" Hunter shouts back as he turns to Wintergreen "You got a lot of explaining to do, John! Why are we seeing Grant's body here where it should've been buried!?"

Wintergreen knows that once Slade left to go grocery shopping(i.e. steal something from some lab) he knew that Rose, Hunter, and Domino will be seeing Grant's body hidden from the layer walls of the lab. To Hunter, he thought Slade was using Amadeus Cho to build some doomsday machine or whatever villains make. Domino thought the same thing as well when working for the deadliest man on earth, but Rose...she felt like getting punched in the face of reality flooding her as she saw her deceased brother's corps in the large, cylinder tube.

"You must understand what Slade has been going through." Wintergreen said feeling guilty of keeping this information a secret.

"John, we all have to grief from the dead. But what Slade's doing just violates Grant's memory!" Hunter shouts as he notice Rose shaking up as tears flooded from her eyes.

"W-Why would you show me this, Amadeus?" Rose asked the Korean-American boy.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But I have to show you what your father truly is." Amadeus said as he felt a gun pointing towards to the back of his head, held by Domino.

"Nothing personal, kid. But I was ordered to keep you on a tight leash if you spoil things to the girl. Things she can't know about." Domino said as Rose marches towards her to punch the gray skinned woman in the face, causing her to move her gun away from Amadeus.

"Leave him alone, you bitch!" Rose shouts at the female mercenary, who now aims her gun at Rose in anger.

Back down, Rose!" Hunter ordered as he walked up beside his girlfriend and placed his hand on her shoulder, softly squeezing it. "Chill Domino. Slade doesn't want us killing his daughter but I will not hesitate to put her down if she tried something."

"H-how can you do this!?" Rose screamed in outrage as the gun was lowered from her face. "You're supposed to protect me!"

"And I am." hunter replied as he quickly knocked out the genius boy and handcuffed him. "I just stopped Domino from shooting you and I plan on talking with your father about this, so don't say that I'm not protecting you."

"Gotta admit, you got a good but lucky punch." Domino states as she rubs her cheek. _'Just like her dad and Grant, both have crazy punches. But she didn't need the serum.' _

As Hunter checks on Amadeus, he found something up in his arm sleeve as he spots a tiny black metallic dot under the sleeve. He wondered what it is but he then saw it glow red "What's that up on his sleeve?"

"What are you talking about?" Domino asked as she walks up and spots the tiny device as her eyes widen "Shit, we gotta get out of here!"

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"That kid made a tiny tracking device that is sending a signal to anyone who finds it. Knowing this kid, his tech can bypass through the boss's security firewall and jammer barrier around here!"

"What!? But there's no way this kid can do that. Slade's security-"

"Is as state of the art as Wayne, Stark, and Pym's security. Young Amadeus is a child prodigy who can hacked into SHIELD, Cadmus, and any other high security organizations." Wintergreen states "And by now, the Titans will track the signal and find our safe house to save the boy."

"Good." Rose snarled as all turn to her "I hope Amadeus can be saved from the likes of you all."

"Rose..." Hunter tries to say something but the daughter of his boss cuts him off.

"You're just as guilty, Garfield." She sneered at him "You knew he was forced to work for dad like a slave." Hunter flinch at the last part. She then stared at him blankly as if she knows something "And another thing...during my question about Grant, you called him G, like it's his nickname, and sounds like you knew him. Why is that?"

_'Shit!'_ Hunter thought in panic, can't believe that Rose notice the slip up back with their conversation and her attempt at blackmail.

"Rose, I know you have a lot of questions about your brother, but right now we have to move." The klaxon alarm flares up meaning the Titans have found the base and are fighting the Sladebots on the way. "Quickly."

Rose looks up at the tube of her brother's corps, then looks at Hunter "I want the whole truth, Hunter. You better give me answers cause lie to me again, your balls won't have any mercy."

"Whatever." Hunter said as Domino picks up Amadeus as they ran out of the lab, except for Wintergreen who stays behind.

"Wintergreen, come on!" Rose shouts on the way to the door.

"You go. I'll stay with Grant." Wintergreen told as Hunter grabs Rose before she protests.

/

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouts as he blasts every Sladebot as Starfire and Blackfire blasts them with their star bolts. Hercules with them curb stomps the Sladebots out of their path.

"Amadeus! I am here for you!" Hercules shouts as he destroys the robots in his way.

The three Titans and the demigod stormed into the room and saw a old man standing by two glass tubes, and the man held a hand up to the tube with the human male and he sighed before facing the Titans. "You won't find him. He is long gone by now." He said and the demigod's muscles clinched. "You will not stop my master's plans."

"Where is my friend!?" Hercules bellowed while the Titans looked at the familiar man in the tube.

"Hey doesn't that guy look familiar?" Cyborg said as he examined the young man.

"Isn't that the masked one who was known as the Ravager?" Starfire innocently asked her teammates.

"The guy who died?" Blackfire questioned.

"And is that...a Kree!?" Star asked as she saw the blue skinned alien corpse in the other tube.

"Where's Amadeus!?" Hercules demands as he steps in and held the man by the collar. "Tell me or I'll smash this abomination in that tube!"

"Never!" Wintergreen told as the bow tie of his collar automatically sprayed the demigod's face causing him to cough. He lets go of Wintergreen as Hercules growled as his vision starts to blur.

"Yo, what did you do to him?" Cyborg asked as he held his cannons up.

"Just some hallucination drug. He may be a demigod but he's still mortal." Wintergreen said as Hercules look at the Titans as he thought he saw enemies of Hades.

"So the demons of Hades have come for me, eh?" Hercules said as he cracks his neck.

"Uh oh." Cyborg gulps as Blackfire flew away "Where are you going!?"

"Find those peeps and that kid so we can rest!" Blackfire said as she flew off to follow their trail by using her glowing purple eyes that can see footprints 'That way.'

/

After taking the elevator, Rose, the mercs, and a K. Amadeus are now out as they head for Hunter's car.

"Take a turn to the left!" Hunter said as they did turn left as they ran down until they saw the parked armored car "There it is!"

Before they can make it, a green woman jumps down out of nowhere along with an android by her side follow by a red clad woman.

"This is where the distress signal is located." Vision states pointing at the four.

_'Great, the Avengers of the West are here!'_ Hunter thought as he eyed on She-Hulk and Scarlet Witch. _'Not a bad choice to get arrested from.'_

"Let go of the boy and no one gets hurt." Scarlet Witch warns.

"I prefer the ladder, thank you very much." She-Hulk states as she cracks her knuckles.

"Oh come on, there's no need for violence, ladies." Hunter states as he checks out the giant green woman and the scarlet mutant.

"Stop having sex with then with your eyes." Rose scolds her bodyguard in deadpan as Hunter blush in shock as the two female superheroes look at him.

"I wasn't." Hunter muttered.

"I can sense many readings of the hormones from the young male mercenary." Vision states.

"Hey! Cut me some slack if two hot super babes are in front of me!" Hunter shouts at the android.

"Enough flirting with us and handover the kid. Amadeus has been reported missing for the past week and we will use force to take you down and save him." Scarlet Witch told as she prepares her magic, waiting for them to make the first move, follow by She-Hulk getting in a stance, and Vision who's gem on his forehead glowed.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Hunter held up his hands defensively which made the three stop and look at him. "Maybe just a small request?" He suggested.

"What is it?, cutie?" She-Hulk asked as she winked at the mercenary.

"How about letting me cop a feel of you two babelicious supers ladies?" Hunter inquired as several perverted scenarios ran through his head and all with him having sex with the two female Avengers until they confessed their undying love for him.

Unfortunately he was so in thought that he failed to see a big green fist colliding with his face.

"Is that a no?" Hunter asked after he struggled to sit up and he held his bleeding nose, that broke from the punch.

"I'll think about it." she-Hulk replied, but she had no thought of letting him.

"Hey, Thunder Thighs!" Domino shouts as she charges towards She-Hulk as she sends her two fingers to the back of the gamma woman's thigh, striking a nerve cluster to the thigh.

"You think that will work on me?" She-Hulk asked as she lifts up the mutant mercenary by the arm.

"No, but this will!" Domino shouts as she held up a ray that shoots a gamma reducing ray that is effecting She-Hulk.

"What's happening to me!?" She-Hulk asked as she saw her skin turn from green fading to Caucasian.

"Gamma reducers. You'll be plane old Jennifer Walters again, but don't worry, it's temporary." Domino states as she saw Scarlet Witch send a blast towards her, causing Domino to be bound it red rope made out of thin air that bounds her hands and ankles.

"Domi!" Hunter calls out as he saw Vision phasing through him and take the unconscious boy. "Okay, that was creepy."

"I got Cho, Amadeus is in our protection." Vision states as he held the boy in protection.

"Excellent, Vision." Scarlet Witch said to the android as she looks at Hunter getting on a stance. He thought about the options as he saw the boy genius in the Avenger's care, but then turns to see Rose's look towards him. The same look meaning she's still mad at him. Hunter sigh as he relax his muscles.

"Well, that's our que to leave." Hunter said as the two girls look at him.

"What?!/huh?" Domino and Rose asked as the mutant is shocked as Rose is confused.

"But what about the kid?" Domino asked her boyfriend.

"None of my concern. I'm just a hired bodyguard protecting this girl from those after her." Hunter points to Rose as he continued "Taking the other boy hostage is not my job requirement."

"And who is this girl?" Scarlet Witch asked as she looks at Rose.

"I- I-" Rose stammers as Hunter steps in.

"She's just an innocent girl who is the person I am ordered to guard." Hunter states as he gets in front of Rose protectively. "So how about we make a deal: you keep Amadeus, and let Domino go so we can just leave. Sounds like a fair trade, right?"

"Why should we hand over Domino to you?" Jennifer asked as Scarlet helps her up after being deformed back into human.

"One, she's one of my girlfriends and two, its been a long day so if we-"

"Domino has been reported to be seen with a mask individual during a prison break not to long ago." Vision states as Domino groans of the realization "She must be handed to the authorities."

"Just go, Hunter." Domino told him. "Take the kid and run. I go with them, you two go far from the city."

"Not going to happen!" Hunter replied as he narrowed his eyes at the heroes and his girlfriend. "That isn't even an option!" _'I can take these guys on! I'm just lucky that the She-Hulk is already taken care of.'_ He thought as he weighed his chances at beating the two Avengers, but its an average chance to actually beat a reality warper and a super powered android. _'But Rose being here does pose a problem. They could hold her hostage.'_

"Hunter you can't!" Domino rejected the idea with such conviction in her eyes and voice. "Your obligation to the contract will just have to take priority over our relationship for now!"

_'She's right...'_ Hunter sighed in his head as he tried to decide on wither if he would attack or not.

The young man made his decision, and he didn't really like it. He turned his eyes to the woman he loves and he saw the fury in them before he turned away from her and quickly grabbed his client and he ran with her in his arms, like he would a bride.

"This isn't over." Hunter said to himself as he increased his pace and his superior hearing picked up on his girlfriend insulting her captives.

As Hunter leaves with his client, a certain Tamaranean spotted the scene before her as she eyed on her sister's fiance and the girl he is with.

_'Well, this changes things.'_ Blackfire thought as she flew back to help her sister and Cyborg to defeat the hallucinated Hercules _'Next time. I'll trail them off.' _

/

Hunter and Rose manage to find the car as they get in. Rose was completely silent during the run as Hunter unlocks the car's defense mode and alarm as they get in. Hunter then starts the car as he backs it up.

"Wild adventure, huh?" Hunter asked as Rose didn't speak. _'Great, silent treatment.'_ He thought as he knows that she has been quiet after learning that her father is turning her brother into his own Frankenstein-ish, Jeffery Combs-style experiment. "Look Rose, I'm just as shocked as you are about what Slade's doing to Grant's body is beyond inhumane. But if it makes you feel any better...Grant didn't want you to hear the truth."

"….What? " Rose asked finally speaking.

"Grant has been keeping his own secrets from his own family, including your own dad." He explains remembering the good times he had with Grant during missions.

"Grant was able to keep secrets from father?" Rose asked her bodyguard in shock.

"You bet he was!" Hunter half smiled at his client. "He spent most of his teenage years figuring out how to hide things from old Slady."

"D-Do you know how to do that?" Rose questioned the mercenary.

"I think I do... but then again your father could just be messing with me." Hunter answered as he scratched the back of his head and drove away. "So asking me may not be the best idea."

"Do you think you can train me to keep secrets from my father?" Rose inquired.

"I can try." Hunter said as he noticed a flying figure in his left side mirror.

"Thanks, Hu-Garfield." Rose smiled and the masked man smiled back, under his mask.

"Don't call me Garfield while we are in disguised." Hunter told the girl.

"Right. Sorry." Rose blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay but lets get the hell out of here." Hunter replied as he saw the figure more clearly in the mirror and saw that it was the dark haired Tamaranean Princess that was following him and he smirked before he pressed the pedal to the floor and the car picked up speed. "Let's see what you can do."

"What are you doing!?" Rose demanded as she held onto her seat for her own safety and she found herself hard to breath. "Slow down, dammit!"

"Sorry but Blackfire is on our tail." Hunter responded as he smirked to himself and effortlessly maneuvered through traffic. "Got to lose her."

"Can't you do this more safely!?" Rose shrieked as her eyes were wide open in freight.

"Trying." Hunter smirked again.

"Trying to escape, eh?" Blackfire smirked as she sees the car going up to speed, trying to go faster than her. But what the driver didn't realized is that Blackfire can catch up to them as she picks up the same speed as him. _'You won't escape from me, foolish humans!'_ She thought as she catches up to them and lower herself towards them.

_'Shit, she's gaining on us.'_ Hunter thought as he steps in the pedal. He then decides to do the plan in case of situations like this. "Looks like its time for Super Escape Plan T."

"Plan T?" Rose asked in panic.

"Open the glove compartment." He tells her as Rose hesitantly opens the glove compartment and finds a big red button. "Now press it."

"Why? What does this button do?" Rose asked him.

"Just press it!" Hunter orders as he saw Blackfire getting closer to the back of the car. "NOW!"

Rose hurried as she press the button. Suddenly the Green car starts to glow brighter and brighter as to Blackfire's shock, the car gets sucked into a vortex to another location but Blackfire was dragged into the vortex as well.

/

In the Nevada desert where it is 20 miles from Las Vegas a bright vortex pops up out of nowhere as a green car pops out of it. The car stops at the side of the road. Hunter and Rose breathes in and out as Hunter and Rose looks out back. They get out of the car as Hunter checks around while Rose throws up on the ground of the nightly desert.

"Well, we've lost her." Hunter states with a smile.

"Yeah, well I've lost my lunch." Rose states as she feels motion sickness after the transport. "Where on earth did you even installed that thing?"

"Well lets just say I know a girl from New York who can teleport using her special daggers, so she helps me install my car this way. Thanks to her light daggers I can teleport anywhere in a 100 mile radius." Hunter states referring to this girl Dagger he met when he saved her and her partner Cloak from Taskmaster. "Well, lets go find us a motel to sleep in and then we'll be on our way to Vegas."

"Couldn't we head down straight to Las Vegas using that teleport device thing?" Rose asked.

"Nope, this car's already over heated by the teleportation because of the device's source fuel. If we did another jump after the last, we'll, in theory, either get teleported into an unknown universe or we'll end up like Jeff Goldblum in the Fly: horrible abominations of our bodies meld into the car." Hunter states as Rose gave a horrid look after hearing the last part. "Now come on, lets find the nearest town with a motel and/or hotel with clean beds and a swimming pool that opens at night."

"Yeah, I could use some rest from that excitement." Rose replied as she gets back in the car as Hunter starts up the car again.

"Alright, next up the nearest motel." Hunter announced as the car starts up again.

"Great." Rose said as she stretches her arms and legs as she adjust her car seat to lie down as Hunter starts driving down the road to the nearest motel.

/

_'Hehehe, they'll never realize that I'm in their trunk.'_ Blackfire thought as she somehow manage to end up getting inside the trunk of the green car as she feels it driving _'Now to see what kind of a guy are you, sister's fiance.'_

/

Meanwhile, at the Avengers mansion in New York, the Black Panther is seen in charge of the ops center as entering the ops center are Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, and Spider-Woman as they spotted the Wakandian King.

"Hey, T'Challa. Can you let Tony or Steve know that we're going to Vegas?" Ms. Marvel requested the Wakandian hero.

"Absolutely, just remember to place in your replacements of reserve members." Panther told them.

"Yeah, sure T'Challa." Spider-Woman said as the three super women heads out of the ops center as Black Panther receives a call from the West Coast.

"Vision, what can I do for you?" T'Challa asked.

"Remember when you told us to look out for a certain young man who's causing trouble, T'Challa?" Vision asked him as Panther sighs.

"Yes, but trust me, Vision." Panther said as he sips his coffee. "If that boy gets into further trouble, than I'll have to deal with him myself. Probably comes running towards for me." he said as he looks at the picture under his sleeve as it is a photo of a young green skinned boy next to him and his people of Wakanda.

**/**

**Happy New Years and boy this is the year where 2016 is considered a new era for all fans alike. Civil War, Batman vs Superman, Deadpool, Age of Apocalypse, Star Wars Anthology, and War of Warcraft movie. **

**Now the last scene speculates telling more about Hunter's past as hints and bits of it are in place. Now Rose and Hunter are on the run from some of the superheroes, and Blackfire going after Hunter for Starfire. What's going to happen to them in Las Vegas? Tuned in and find out!**

**Another note is that some of you are wondering about my past fics that needs to be updated. Don't worry my friends, Titan North Girls, Garfield Logan: Spectacular Spider-Man, Beastly Lantern, Daily Life of Beast Boy and the Monster Girls, and Beastly Rider of Vengeance will return with new chapters. **

**Sorry this take so long since me and BartWLewis has decided on writing three chapters of each story to work on so this is why we're taking it so long. **

**Also, I'm planning to rewrite Gar Logan: Kamen Rider Wolf Knight since I got other ideas for it. I felt that the story is too clunky and kind of boring, so I decided to rewrite it. The story will be still there until I post the newer chapters.**

**Remember to Review!**


	9. Las Vegas Chaos Pt 1

**Here's a new chapter of Merc Love, after so long it's finally posted with a new Arc. Yeah, every location Hunter and Rose comes across and goes there will be Arcs, about 3-4 chapters long. **

**I do not own anything that belongs to DC and Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 9: Las Vegas Chaos Part 1:

After the fiasco in Jump City, Hunter and Rose plans to ride down to Las Vegas once they leave the motel they'll be staying in. Rose is seen swimming at the motel's outdoor pool while Garfield stood by the balcony of the second floor watching over her, as he is in contact with her father.

"Okay, so the thing with Amadeus was a bust thanks to the West Coast Avengers." Hunter starts as he rubs the back of his head "But on the bright side, at least your daughter's safe."

_"Yes, that is the bright side." _Slade replied through the phone _"If only that you and her aren't in the SHIELD's wanted list for conspiring with me."_

"I'm on SHIELD's shit list now!?" he shouts which has Rose to look up to her bodyguard after hearing his voice "Great! Now things will get complicated!"

_"Look, just as long as you two don't make yourselves noticeable, the SHIELD's lists are for the heroes to look out for and considerate it's more private then public."_ Slade informs him as Hunter sigh.

"Well, that's a relief." Hunter whispered as he spoke to his boss again "So me and Rose will be driving up to Vegas, which is good since I have this trade deal that I need to make over there."

_"Hmm, what kind of a trade?"_ Slade asked him as Hunter whispers it over the phone.

Rose rise up from the water, seen wearing a black backless one-piece swimsuit as she walks up to try to hear what her bodyguard is saying over the phone. She grabs her towel as she dries herself with.

_"...You do realize that selling that will mean disaster?" _Slade asked him as Hunter chuckled.

"As long as it's not traced back to me, I'm perfectly fine." Hunter replied with a confident grin, noticing Rose wrapping herself around the towel.

_"Just make sure Rose is far away from any heroes and make sure she goes to her destined location in New York, where her godmother that she never knew about will be there."_ he instructs him as Hunter paused after hearing that he has to go to New York. He dreaded in going to New York since "that person" is there currently.

"Alright, I'll take her to the road to New York." He said with a sigh.

_"Excellent, over and out."_ Slade said ending the call. Hunter close his cellphone off, looking down to see Rose drying herself off.

"Once we're going to Vegas, we'll be buying some stuff for our long trip after Vegas." Hunter states.

"Trip to where?" she asked him.

"New York." he respond seeing Rose's eyes shine, her dream to go to New York again is about to become a reality.

* * *

_'New York, huh?'_ Blackfire thought, keeping her distance away from the motel to eavesdrop the two suspects from Jump City. _'I better keep my distance some more when I have the opportunity to catch my sister's future fiancé.'_ she thought while hiding behind another small building a mile from the motel.

* * *

Next day, after checking out from the motel, Hunter and Rose went up the road on their way to Las Vegas. Rose now in her orange and red tie-dye t-shirt and red Capri pants with sandals. Rose has been looking down the road as Hunter kept his eyes on the road, seeing Las Vegas close.

"Alright, almost to the city of the many casinos." Hunter states as he looks out the road.

"Just as long as we don't pick up any hitchhikers on the way." Rose replied as she gives a smile "So we're going to New York?"

"Yep, just going there so you'll be more protected." he replied as he makes it to the highway towards to the city, passing by the many casinos and the famous landmarks. "Las Vegas, where all the showgirls, peacock girls, and all the arcades are there to bring us the entertainment!"

"You can say that again." Rose replied as she is in awe in seeing the bright city and large signs. She then noticed her bodyguard taking a turn to a parking lot "Where we're going?"

"Just a quick errand." he replied as he drives towards to the empty parking lot building.

* * *

Inside the parking lot building where the green car is hidden in the shadows, Hunter makes sure to park in the lower level of the parking lot.

"Okay, I want you to not say anything in what I'm about to do." he told her as Rose stares at him suspiciously.

"Why are we here for?" Rose asked him raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a tap on the door to her window is heard as Rose turns with a startled look. It was a man wearing a well-groomed suit and a black fedora.

"Oi, is that yous, Hunters?" he spoke with a Jersey accent.

"Fancy Dan, what's up my hombre?" Hunter replied as he opens his door to confront the gangster.

"Hunter, you animal!" Fancy Dan replied as the two shakes hands "Good to doing business with you."

"Um what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Oh where are my manners, Dan this is Rose. Rose, this is Fancy Dan, he works for the Kingpin's Enforcers." Hunter greets as Fancy Dan smirk at the girl.

"Nice to meecha." Dan replied as he hands her a card "Fancy Dan's my name, killing and racketeering is my game. I'm a professional assassin, I just kill everything and everyone. Women, dogs, old people, you name it!" he said with a joyous smile.

Rose looks up his card, seeing that he also has a Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram account printed on the card. _'What kind of an assassin has a Facebook account? Business reasons?'_ she thought as the two men head down to the trunk.

"So eh, you gots the goods?" Fancy Dan asked him as Hunter opens up his trunk, bringing out the case as he opens the case showing a metallic ray gun.

"A state-of-the-art, banned from 12 countries, Hammer Industries patented, Disintegrator Gun 5000." Hunter replied with a grin, showing the ray gun to his customer as he's seeing Fancy Dan hands him a suitcase full of money. "100,000 dollars would be the right amount."

"All from the Kingpin's tab." Fancy Dan respond as the two traded both suitcases, Hunter handing out the gun as Fancy Dan hands him the money "Well, I'm off to off my target. Don't be a bozo, ya hear?"

"You too, ya bozo!" Hunter replied as the assassin laughs at the shot back from Hunter as he disappears through the parking lot. "Best a hundred thousand dollars earned." he said counting his money.

"So let me get this straight," Rose starts as she crosses her arms "You've sold a possibly highly dangerous ray gun to an assassin for a $100,000?"

"Hey, do you know what I can do with $100,000?" Hunter asked her "I can get more car parts, more weapons, and spend all night playing at..."

* * *

"...Skids N' Blitz!" Hunter finished as he and Rose are now at a large, arcade with slot machines, video games, dance floor, mini bar, and waitresses in playboy bunny outfits walking through. He appears to have change his clothes as he's now wearing a black tuxedo.

"...You've walked me up here, get us to change clothes after we've checked out at the hotel, in a moment of silence without a word from you, just for this bit!?" Rose asked with a baffled expression. She is seen wearing a black qipao dress that was given by Hunter who said its from her father if she needs to dress for business. "And you've sold a gun to an assassin just to play some games!?"

"Look, we've had a long day, so it's best if we enjoy ourselves for a while." Hunter replied ignoring Rose's question "For now, let's play, eat some wings, and see if I can get some numbers." he eyed on the blond waitress bending down to get something she has dropped, showing a view of her cotton tailed rear.

"You are morally messed up." Rose muttered as she rolled her eyes looking around the arcade games "What's that over there?"

"Oh, Carl the game just came out." he said as he brings Rose to the game which has a large screen, a chair and a helmet as he gets Rose to sit down. "Here, try it out."

"Hey wait-" Rose didn't finish as the helmet was soon on as everything flashes to white.

"Eep!" cried a young girl with brunette hair, and wearing pink pajamas.

"Carly my dear, what's wrong?" asked her mother who just came in.

"Oh mum, I have the most weirdest dream about a green guy and I was a teenage girl..." Carly takes in her breath.

"Now, now, it was just a dream." her mother said as she pat Carly on the back. "Rest up, you got school tomorrow."

/Few years later/

A preteen Carly sits on her desk listening to her teacher's lecture, looking outside as she sees an airplane flying up the sky. Carly has always dreamed of flying as she draws a plane on her notebook.

/A few years later/

"You wanna be the top pilot in the sky?" asked the instructor as he marches towards to the rookie pilots, including a young adult Carly "Well if you can reach for the skies, then you gotta spread your wings and fly!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Carly shouts as well as the other rookie pilots as they all salute. She glanced at a young man who glanced at her, as they smile at each other.

/Wedding/

Carly and her new husband Jerry from flight school all cut the cake together as they both got married at the airport.

/Home/

"I'm just saying, Carly. After the air force, I think it's time we look for some other jobs." Jerry asked his wife who only looks out the window "My mom needs a new manager at her antique store."

"But Jerry," Carly said as she turns to her husband "it's not that I want to work at your mother's store." she gave him a tearful look "I just miss flying."

"Then what am I to stop you from your dreams." Jerry said as he gives Carly a smile.

/The skies/

Carly laughs as she and Jerry are in the cockpit together as they fly around the skies. The two were having a good time until they hear something beeping.

"What was that?" Carly asked.

"It sounds like..." Jerry looks at the engine, "Oh crap, the tank's leaking!"

Carly and Jerry screamed as the plane falls down to the ocean, as they kiss each other once they go to their deaths.

/Game Over/

Rose gasp as the helmet gets off of her head, "Holy shit, what the hell!?"

"Ooh, flight attendant, then ends in plane crash." Hunter said as he looks at Rose's stats "Only 4000 points."

Rose held her head as she tries to recall "M-M-My name is not Carly, i-i-it's Rose...and you're Hunter, and you sold a weapon to an assassin! And what kind of game is that!?"

"Or Carl the game? It's one of those newly high premium simulator games where the helmet goes into your subconscious and you have to unconsciously play as Carly, or Carlson if you're male. It's like a video game version of Life the board game." Hunter explains.

"The game's not the point anyway!" Rose shouts at him "Why are we even here anyway? Shouldn't we be on the run or something?"

"We are, but for now we're laying low." Hunter told her as they both walk along through the arcade "Let's have some fun for now, and besides, what kind of superheroes would appear in Las Vegas anyway?"

"Wow! It's Zatanna!" A girl's voice rang out.

"And the Huntress!" Another cried.

"They're so hot!" A teenage boy was drooling.

"Those legs are amazing!" Another joined along.

"The Justice League!?" Rose whispered in a panic. "The League is here!"

"Oh chill out." Hunter whispered back. "Huntress was kicked out of the League for being too violent, and Zatanna left because Batman didn't trust her or something."

"But they're still heroes." Rose whispered as she hides behind him.

"It's just those two, I don't think they'll recognize us." Hunter said as he gives a wink at the two super women who waves at him much to Rose's dismay. "I'm surprise that they came here in costume. Must be hunting a bad guy."

"Hey, aren't those the Avenger chicks?" asked the same teenage boy pointing at Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, and Black Widow. Ms. Marvel is wearing a black little dress, Spider-Woman wears a red dress with two black stripes on the sides, and Widow is seen wearing a black two slit dress with a chest window.

"Okay, let's head down to that table." he drags Rose to a table without drawing suspicion as he hid behind a game machine. Rose watches his hair change from blond too black and his eyes from green too blue "Alright, this should be enough for a disguise."

"Uh, what about me?" she asked as he hands her a scrunchy and sunglasses. "Really?"

The two stops hiding as they head down to a table. Seeing the three Avenger women walking down to a table about close them and Zatanna and Huntress heading down three tables near them, it is like stuck in a web of tables. "Could this get any worse?" Rose asked.

"There's an empty seat over there, Jean." spoke an Asian woman with long dark purple hair and wears a purple two slitted dress.

"So this is what Kurt and Bobby's been fussing over about. It's just an arcade." spoke the red head wearing an evening green gown walking alongside her.

"It seems fun and they kept their promise." spoke an African woman with long white hair and wears a short white dress that got all the arcade goers to stare at her beauty, given to her large chest and long legs you can't blame them.

_'The X-Girls are here? Shit, Ororo's here as well!'_ Hunter thought nervously, as Rose notice him sweat dropping as she couldn't help but asked.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rose asked him.

"I'm fine." he said seeing the X-Girls sitting at one table that is across where Huntress and Zatanna are, meaning the three mutant women are near where Hunter and Rose are. He then leans onto Rose and whispers to her "Okay, no need to panic." he whispered to her "Let's just act natural and get the hell out."

"But which way?" Rose asked him.

"Alright, the two pairs of hot legs are sitting about three tables from us, to the North, with the X-Girls sitting beside us in the same direction. And the Avenger ladies sitting about two tables at the East." he whispered to her ear "Let's just walk away slowly to the South end-"

"Actually, we're pretty blocked." Rose points at many fan boys and girls sitting at their tables in front of the two, as well as a few who stands up taking pictures.

"Then we're just go to the West point-"

"Blocked." she points at the elderly seniors who are sitting at the west point.

"Damn, going through those old coots will be like passing through a fish market." he muttered as he sigh "Looks like we'll just have to not draw our attention to ourselves." he said as he grabs Rose's hand as they have to walk passed the X-Girls and the Avenger girls as he couldn't help but picks up a conversation.

"So, how is T'Challa doing, Carol?" Ororo asked.

"Oh he's doing great." Ms. Marvel replied "He's been better over the years since..."

"I know." Ororo said as Hunter only walks fast as he brings Rose in between the ladies.

"Excuse me, coming through." Rose said as they pass by the women, she wondered what they're talking about but she couldn't hear them but then she noticed a sad look Hunter was having.

"It's okay, you are excuse." Psylocke said as the two teens pass by, not noticing Jean Grey looking at them suspiciously.

_'Alright, we'll have to take a right turn away from Huntress and Zatanna and we can-_' he saw that Huntress was only one at her table 'Wait, where did Zatanna go?' since the nature of Murphy's Law decides to have some fun with Hunter, Zatanna was just walking back after getting some alcoholic drinks from the bar, as she was heading down back to her table as when Hunter wasn't paying attention, he collides with her causing her to drop her drinks as she slips off, Hunter trips after Rose bumps into him as the three fall at each other. Everyone look as they all see Hunter who's on top of Zatanna with his face in between her breasts, as Rose fell onto the magician's black bottoms.

"Shit." Hunter's muffled curse brought everyone's attention to himself and he cursed his luck.

Trying to get up he pushed himself up, his hands supporting him enough to come face to face with a furious Mistress of Magic. Her face bright red, her body shaking in rage and her breathing heavy. Probably from being so angry.

"Get... OFF!" Zatanna snapped as she slapped the young man back, and he fell back, falling over his charge, making her fall back onto the woman's covered crotch. Looking down the woman got even more angry; first the pervert on her chest, but now there's another trying to sample in between her legs. "Vrep, yawa teg!"

Rose yelped as she was thrown back from the woman's body, her whole face red in embarrassment.

"You perverts!" Zantanna yelled, sick and tired of people trying to feel her up. All she wanted to do was relax with her best friend, or at least one of them.

Shaken by the magician's rage, Rose grabs onto Hunter's head as she shoves his head down to force him to bow to her "I apologize!" she said to the magician "Me and my...brother, didn't mean to collapse onto you like that! Right, Harry?" she asked using a fake name for him.

"Uh yeah, clumsy me." Hunter/Harry replied sheepishly "I didn't even see you when I was rushing out to go play some games with my sister...Sally."

"Isn't it kind of weird that a brother and sister are holding hands while going to the arcade?" Huntress points out with an arched eyebrow.

"...We'll um, you can say we're close." Hunter said.

"But not in an incestuous way, which is morally terrible." Rose points out.

"Yeah, and I had to hold my sister's hand because she lost her contacts." he states while sweating beads "She has very bad eye vision."

"Yep, and now I have to buy some more contacts." Rose said while keeping up with the lie.

"None of you are telling the truth, are you?" Zatanna said while she crosses her arms over her chest. "Either you two will tell me, or me and my friend will have to get the truth out of you two."

_'Crap...'_ Hunter and Rose thought as they try to figure out a way to get out of this situation.

* * *

Spying on the event that's occurring at the arcade through a pair of binoculars, a purple-suited young man watches the scene before him. He spots the target he was looking for and to his surprise, it seems the target has brought a date.

"Hunter, the bounty hunting old chap." he spoke with a fluent British accent as behind him was Fancy Dan, who held up the gun that Hunter sold to him in his mouth. The assassin was attempting to assassinate this man before him by using the ray to disintegrate him, but the purple suited man got the upper hand got him where he wants and only the sound of his voice can cause Fancy Dan to point the ray gun at him. "Just because you can change your ol' hair color and put on a fancy disguise, doesn't mean you can't hide from me. Right, my groupies?"

"Right, Killgrave!" spoke about the female villains and some male villains with him at the roof. Screaming Mimi, Rattler, Cheetah, White Rabbit, Moonstone, Livewire, Rampage, Whirlwind, Pied Piper, Crossbones, and Scorpion are all gathered, with their pupils glowing purple like if they were in a hypnotic state.

"Good. Now I want you all to distract those super dames while I get close to Hunter." Killgrave, known as the Purple Man to some, commands them as he gives a gritty smile _'With Hunter at my grasp, I can use him to bring me my Jessica. She can never hide from me.'_

**To be continued.**

**Looks like the main villain for this arc is The Purple Man! You know I like the David Tennant version of him, so that's who I am using for this fic! I mean, it's David Tennant, the 10****th**** Doctor who can play one of the most frightening villains in the MCU!**

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
